A second chance
by Davie232
Summary: Makoto and Kyoko are living their own lives after leaving Hope's Peak. However, they failed to date each other when it was clear they both had feelings for each other. While Junko hates her older sister Mukuro after the latter simply vanished for a year to do her own thing. Will the two sisters make up? Will Makoto and Kyoko get a second chance to become a couple?
1. Regrets

Who thought being rich and famous be easy? For Makoto Naegi living the high life wasn't crack it all out to be. All he wanted was to live a normal life but he couldn't with the tabloids and all his fangirls all taking pictures of him whenever he was out.

He was 22 years old, and he owned a social media website which was very successful when it first launched two years ago and still to this day it was one of the most used social media platforms.

Makoto owned 75% of social media site with the other 25% being owned by Chihiro. At one point it was a 50/50 split as Chihiro was the co-founder and he provided all of the code. But he wanted to leave the site behind and do his own thing.

But Makoto convinced Chihiro not to walk away completely and cut his stake in the company to 25% leaving Makoto as CEO.

Due to Makoto's popularity, he hired himself a bodyguard and much to his shock he hired his former classmate Mukuro. The latter wanted to become a bodyguard, and she left the country to learn from the best. This however damaged her relationship with her younger twin sister Junko.

Mukuro lived with Makoto as he owned a mansion and had plenty of bedrooms to be used. Mukuro kept Makoto in touch with reality and not let the wealth go to his head. The relationship was good between the pair. It was a brother/sister relationship. Instead of the employer/employee relationship.

The pair were sitting the living room after a long day out. Makoto had business meetings all day. While Mukuro did her job and protected her boss from the media and fangirls. Which the latter was tough because Makoto was a good looking guy and he had a charming smile to boot.

"I'm glad that's over with," Makoto sighed. "My feet are killing me!"

"Stop moaning Makoto," Mukuro replied as she was on her phone.

"Fine!" He groaned as he looked at Mukuro looking at her phone. "Will, you ever upgrade that old phone of yours? You've had that for a good three years now."

"I will upgrade it when I'm ready," she replied. "I like this phone, and it's the best one I've had so far."

Makoto didn't reply as he grabbed the tv remote and turned the telly on. The first thing he saw was one of his former classmates on the screen.

It was Kyoko Kirigiri. She had become a detective after leaving Hope's Peak. She was being interviewed by the media after she caught a murder.

"Kirigiri, you still look amazing," Makoto whispered.

"Did you say something Makoto?" Mukuro asked as she raised her head to see Kyoko on screen.

"I never said anything," Makoto lied. "I'm just watching the news."

"You know it should have been Kyoko Naegi," Mukuro said.

"Enough!" Makoto said icily. "We have been over the plenty of times. I didn't have feelings for her, and she didn't have feelings for me!"

"As if," Mukuro rolled her eyes. "It was clear to see not just me but everyone in our class that you two have massive crushes on each other."

"I said enough!" Makoto said firmly. "You don't see me bring up your damaged relationship with your sister."

Mukuro grew silent and looked down at the floor.

"Honestly," Makoto sighed. "I wish you dropped the whole me and Kirigiri thing. I pay respect your private life and never ask you what happened between you and your sister. I wish you did the same with mine."

Mukuro was still silent, and she stood up and walked out of the living room. Makoto began to rub his face.

"Master Naegi," said a soft female voice.

Makoto took his hands away from his face and saw his maid standing at the door. Her name was Kirumi Tojo. She was just a year younger than him. He hired Kirumi over a year ago, and she was one hell of a maid.

"Is everything alright Master?" She asked.

He cringed when she called him master. He hated the word. In the past, he asked her to stop using it. But she turned down that order because she was a maid and she was doing her job and also showing him respect.

"Everything is fine Tojo," he sighed.

"Very well Master," she replied. "What would you like for dinner?"

"Just the usual please."

"Very well," she replied. "Master before I go and make the dinner. I do have a request I want to make."

"What is it?" Makoto asked surprised.

Kirumi wasn't for one making request. She would come over to the mansion Monday to Friday, do the housework, wash clothes and make Makoto dinner then go home. She was strictly professional.

"I would like to request a day off this Friday, my former classmate performing her own show and she has got me a ticket to go and watch her."

"Her own show? What does your friend do?" Makoto asked.

"She is a pianist and a very good one at that," Kirumi replied.

"Oh right," Makoto said. "You can have the Friday off."

"Thank you Master Naegi," Kirumi smiled warmly. "I will start making dinner." She left the living room leaving Makoto alone as his eyes went back onto the telly.

Kyoko was still on screen, and Makoto watched her talk to the reporter. She kept on her emotionless mask as she answered questions.

This made Makoto chuckle. "Three years have gone, and you're the still the same Kirigiri." He let out a sigh and began to feel sad. "Regardless of what the others thought. I didn't have a chance with you, Kiri. I was average back then, and I'm still average now. I'm only rich and famous thanks to Fujisaki. He did all the work, while I provided the ideas."

The interview was done, and the camera went back onto the reporter. Makoto turned off the telly, and he began to cover his face with his hands.

"I wonder if Kiri is still single? Or if she has got herself a man?" He mumbled. "Kyoko I love you."

Mukuro walked back into the living room and saw Makoto covering his face with his hands. He wasn't aware of her presence. Mukuro looked at Makoto, and she knew what was on her friend's mind. She shook her head and quietly left the living room.

"Why are you so stubborn Makoto?" Mukuro whispered to herself. "Just get in contact with Kirigiri. She will say yes, regardless of it being three years."

Across the other side of town

Kyoko was sitting her office after dealing with the press. She owned a private detective company that used to belong to her grandfather. But he retired last year handing the reins to his grandfather. But he would still come over to provide a hand from time to time.

Kyoko was only 22 years old, and many people were impressed by how good of a detective she was for her age.

Kyoko was dealing with paperwork then she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!"

The door opened and Junko her part-time personal assistant walked in. "Geez, Kirigiri how did you handle that reporter. He was asking too many questions."

Kyoko looked up and saw Junko carrying a diary. "I've gotten used to it," she replied. "My grandfather has given me useful tips in how to deal with the media. So, how many meetings do I have this week?"

"None," Junko replied.

"That's is the best news I've heard all day," Kyoko sighed. "What about you? Will you be modelling this weekend?

"Yip, I won't be available from this Thursday to Sunday."

"Big show?" Kyoko asked.

"Yip, but all the prep work is annoying," Junko moaned. "I've been doing this for three years. I know how a show works."

"You shouldn't moan Enoshima!" Kyoko said firmly. "You're making decent money from modelling."

"Yeah I know," Junko said rolling her eyes. "Anyway, you got any plans for the weekend?"

"No," Kyoko said shaking her head. "Another quiet one for me."

"Geez Kirigiri!" Junko groaned. "You should ask the girls if they want a girl's night out."

"No thank you!" Kyoko said firmly.

"Oh come on! One of them might know how Naegi is getting on?"

Kyoko froze for a few seconds after hearing Makoto's last name and her heart began to beat that ever bit faster.

"How you two never dated in school is beyond me!" Junko said in disbelief. "It's clear that you two fancied each other."

"Why don't you get in touch with your sister and you tell me how he is getting on?" Kyoko said icily. "Since she is his bodyguard after all."

"I will do no such thing!" Junko said in anger. "She is the last person that I want to talk to or ever see!"

Kyoko began to smile at her PA. "You keep your nose out of my private life, and I will not bring up your sister deal?"

"Fine!" Junko said annoyed.

"Good! Now, since I'm clear of any meetings for this week. I won't need you for the rest of the week. This will help you get in the right frame of mind for your weekend show."

"You sure?" Junko replied raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am."

"Fine whatever," Junko sighed. She placed the diary on Kyoko's desk. "Right I will see you next week then." Junko left the office closing the door behind her.

Kyoko sat alone, and she let out a sigh. "Why does Enoshima keep bringing up Naegi? There was no chance that Naegi would ever have a crush on me. I was always too cold towards people back at Hope's Peak."

She took her phone out of her pocket and went into her pictures and stared at a photo of her and Makoto smiling at the camera together while she was holding the camera to take the shot. She wasn't one for selfies, but she and Makoto were together alone one day at school. So, she asked Makoto for a picture, and he happily agreed.

"I'm sad!" She sighed. "I've still got this picture of us from our school years on my phone. I need to move on. But I can't! I love you Makoto. IF I had any chance back at Hope's Peak. I've lost it now. There is no chance you would go out with a detective like me. When you can date a famous celebrity."

She put her phone away and began to rub her face with her gloved hands. "To think as well. You are the only person that I've shown my hands too back at Hope's Peak. Makoto, please have a happy life and keep healthy."

While Makoto did his best to keep his personal life private. There was never any rumours of him dating anyone. This always surprised Kyoko because she felt that Makoto was a very good looking guy. Of course, she was biased in this regard, but she was sure her former classmates would say the same thing.

Kyoko's phone began to ring, and she grabbed it and looked at the screen. It was her father that was calling her. She answered the call.

"Hello father," Kyoko said.

"**Hello, Kyoko,"** Jin replied. **"I just finished watching your interview with the press. Cool and collected as always."**

"Thank you father, may I ask why you are calling. I know it's not to give me praise!"

"**Straight to the point I see," **he chuckled. **"Your grandfather and I are going out for dinner. I phoned to see if you wanted to join us? My treat."**

Kyoko wanted to say no as she was still on a downer thinking about Makoto. But spending time with her father and grandfather could help raise her mood.

"I will go. Same place I take?" She asked.

"**Yes, it will be an hour from now. Is that ok?" **

"Yes, that is fine. See you then goodbye father," Kyoko said as she ended the call before Jin got a chance to say his own goodbye.

"I better get my office tidied before I head," she sighed. "I wish Naegi was my office right now hugging me," she sighed again as she shook her head. "If Enoshima heard me say this she would squeal. I'm such a loser!"

**Thank you for reading.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


	2. Fighting for the truth!

"Yes!" Makoto cheered as he raised his arms up in the air.

Kirumi rushed into the living room to ensure everything was ok as did Mukuro. Both women found Makoto sitting on the sofa with a laptop on his legs and his arms raised in the air.

He looked at both women as he cheeks grew red. "Sorry! Nothing bad is happening. I was just cheering because that's me officially on holiday for two weeks after sending my last work e-mail."

"You deserve it, Master," Kirumi replied. "All of those long days doing business meetings and staring at your laptop most of the time."

"You going anywhere?" Mukuro asked.

"No," he shook his head. "I will be having a quiet two weeks here. Although I have plans to go out tomorrow to see Komaru."

"This is the first I've heard about it," Mukuro replied. "How come I wasn't told this."

"Because I wasn't going to have you companying me," Makoto answered. "I want it to be just me and my sister tomorrow. Plus, she will keep those pesky fangirls away from me if I bump into any."

"What happens if one of those pesky fangirls happens to be Kirigiri?" Mukuro asked

"Well, I would be happy to see her and…" Makoto stopped talking and realised what Mukuro just asked him. He let out a sigh and then glared at Mukuro. "Tojo leave this room at once and close the door behind you!"

Kirumi could sense the tension building, and she quickly listened to her Master's orders and left. She wasn't sure who this Kirigiri person was. But she had heard her name mention a few times and from what she could gather. Makoto did really care about her.

"What is your problem?" Makoto said calmly as he continued to glare at his bodyguard.

"Me?" Mukuro said surprised. "I don't have a problem. It's YOU that has the problem boss!"

"I don't have any problems!" He said annoyed

"You do," Mukuro said shaking her head. "I can't even bring up Kirigiri's name without you going off on one."

"It's because you are clinging onto something that WILL NEVER HAPPENED!" He roared. "How many times must I say to you? If Kirigiri and I did like each other, then we would have dated during our time at Hope's Peak! But it never happened and why is that you may ask?"

"Because you two are shy?" Mukuro answered.

"We were never shy! How on Earth could we be shy if WE DIDN'T HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER!" He roared.

Mukuro didn't flinch and stood her ground. "We both know that's not true!"

"I don't care what you or anybody else from our class for that matter thinks what is true or not! I trust my feelings, and I'm sure Kirigiri trust her feelings as well!"

Mukuro sighed and shook her head. "If you two really trust your feelings then you two will die alone!" Mukuro left the living room before Makoto got a chance to reply.

Makoto slammed his fist into the sofa in anger. "Why won't she listen to me!" As he began to calm down, he began to rub his face. "If I had any sort of chance I blew it years ago. Listen to me as if I've had any chance dating Kyoko. She would turn me down faster than Togami can make money."

Makoto turned off his laptop and stood up and stretched. He left the living room and thankfully both women were not to be seen. He headed upstairs to his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

He made his way over to his bed and sat on it. He looked at his bedside drawer and opened up. He pulled out his personal diary and pen. He opened the diary and began to write in it.

Next day

"Morning Ikusaba," Komaru said as she walked into the kitchen. She saw Mukuro making tea.

"Morning Naegi," Mukuro replied as she turned her head to greet Komaru then went back to her tea.

"I'm still not used to be in a fancy car and be driven to a mansion," Komaru said.

"Sometimes I think your brother feels the same way," Mukuro replied as she finished making her tea and picked up the cup. She turned around to face Komaru.

"So, I'm guessing you're not coming with us?" Komaru asked.

"No," Mukuro said shaking her head. "The boss just wanted just a day to himself and you. He told me that you would keep those pesky fangirls away from him."

"You bet I will," Komaru said while doing a fist pump then she sighed. "Seriously though. I wish one of those fangirls caught Makoto's eye. He more than deserves to have a woman in his life. Every time I try and approach the subject, he brushes me off very quickly."

"Your brother is very stubborn at the best of times!"

"Tell me about it!" Komaru replied rolling her eyes. "He used to talk about that one girl all the time. When he was going to Hope's Peak. Kirigiri was her name. On and on he spoke about how amazing, smart and beautiful she was. To be fair, I was getting sick of him speaking about Kirigiri, and I told him to go and ask her out."

"What happened next?" Mukuro asked. She was interested to know.

"Well, he became very quiet and told me that she would never go out with him. Because he felt he was average. She could do well better than him."

Mukuro's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and disbelief. "I never knew he was insecure about himself?"

"He is insecure about a few things," Komaru replied. "But he shouldn't be so hard on himself. My brother is a good man, and I want him to be happy with a girl so he won't be alone."

"Who won't be alone?" Makoto said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Me Makoto!" Komaru lied. "I was telling Ikusaba about my struggles in getting a boyfriend," she lied again.

"I'm sure you will find a man someday," Makoto said.

"And I'm sure you will find a woman yourself someday," Komaru grinned.

Makoto rolled his eyes. "Not this again! I'm not interested in dating. Now come let's go."

Komaru said her goodbyes to Mukuro, and the two Naegis left the kitchen.

Mukuro was trying to wrap this new information around her head. "So, Makoto was insecure about himself?" Everything makes sense somewhat. "Sure, Makoto is average," Mukuro muttered. "But he is so more than that. Does he not see that he was the first one to break down Kirigiri's wall she put on back in the first year at Hope's Peak?"

Mukuro folded her arms to think deeply. "What if…" Her eye's widened in shock. "What if Kirigiri is insecure about herself and that's why she is stubborn as Makoto? If that is the case? What would be she be insecure about?"

Mukuro put her hand into her trackie pocket and pulled out her phone. However, she froze when she looked at the phone and began to think about her sister. The phone in question was a gift from Junko after the pair finished up at Hope's Peak.

Mukuro was saving up for a new phone doing the odd job while Junko managed to break into the modelling business. After the first paycheck landed into Junko's bank account. She went out and bought Mukuro the phone that the latter had an eye on. The phone meant everything to Mukuro even more now because Junko won't talk to her. Because she left Junko behind to learn about how to become bodyguard a few weeks after getting the phone.

"Miss Ikusaba are you alright?" Said a female voice.

"Huh, what?" Mukuro said taking her eyes away from the phone and looked up to see Kirumi looking at her.

"You were staring at the phone and didn't move," the maid replied. "It looked like you were lost in deep thought."

"I'm fine," Mukuro mumbled. "I was thinking about if I should phone an old classmate of mine."

"Miss Kirigiri by any chance?" Kirumi asked.

"How did you…?" Mukuro said stunned.

"I may be a maid. But I'm aware of what is going on around me," Kirumi replied. "Master's personal life does not interest me. But I would like to see him happy. He is a good man and even though this is my first job being a maid. I doubt I will meet a nicer man as Master. If Miss Kirigiri can make him truly happy, then you need to convince him to reach that happiness."

"I've tried over and over!" Mukuro replied annoyed. "If you are so aware of your surrounding then you know that fact very well."

"Never give up," Kirumi said warmly. "Anyway, I better get back to work." The maid left the kitchen leaving Mukuro back in deep thought.

Kyoko's office

Kyoko was on her computer typing an e-mail. Work was quiet in the past few days, and it gave her the chance to catch up on the office stuff. As she was typing away, her office phone began to ring.

She groaned in anger as she told her receptionist not to bother her regardless of who it was. She picked the phone up.

"I told you not to bother me!" Kyoko said annoyed.

"**Sorry Miss, but someone is looking to talk to you. The person said if I said their name you would be interested in talking to them," **the female receptionist replied.

Kyoko froze. _'It couldn't be Naegi would it? No, don't be stupid get a grip Kyoko!'_ She took a breath to compose herself. "Whos is it?"

"**Mukuro Ikusaba is her name."**

'_Ikusaba?' _Kyoko thought. "Put her through!"

"**Ok one second,"** the receptionist replied. A few seconds from later the call was transferred onto Kyoko's office phone.

"**Hello, Kirigiri, it's been a while hasn't it?" **Mukuro said.

"Yes, it has. Now is there anything to need help with? Because I'm rather busy with work," Kyoko said.

"**I was hoping that we could go out for lunch for a small catch up?"**

"If you want to know how your sister is getting on you can simply ask without the need of us going out for lunch!" Kyoko replied annoyed.

"**I could ask you are correct. But I have the day off, Makoto didn't need my services today, and I have nothing planned."**

'_Ikusaba called Naegi by his first name,'_ Kyoko thought, and she became slightly jealous then dread came over her. "You called Naegi by his first name are you two…?"

"**Dating?" Mukuro replied. "What would you like my answer to be?"**

"I don't care what your answer was," Kyoko lied. She was hoping that Mukuro said no. Kyoko froze, and she shook her head. What was she thinking? If Makoto had a chance to be happy, then she shouldn't be jealous about it.

"**My answer is that we are engaged," Mukuro replied.**

Kyoko's heart broken into a thousand pieces and she knew it was over. A tear escaped from her eye. "Have you phone here to gloat is that what are trying to do?" Kyoko said in anger.

"**No of course, why would I gloat for something you failed to do?"**

"Argh! You are so much like your sister it's unreal! Naegi and I were never meant to be because we NEVER liked each other in that way!"

"**You sure about that? Because of the sound of your voice. You sound angry and upset, and you're meant to be the cold, emotionless detective. Kirigiri are you insecure about yourself?"**

"What?" Kyoko said shocked.

"**Are you insecure about yourself and that's why you could never bring yourself to ask Makoto out on a date. Or even tell him your feelings for him?"**

"Drop the subject not or this call is over!" Kyoko said trying to keep herself together.

"**Finally I can see the truth you and Makoto are both in denial!" Mukuro sighed. "Kirigiri, I was lying. Makoto and I are not engaged. I said that to get a reaction from you and well it proves everything really. Kirigiri Makoto still loves you."**

"He does not love me!" Kyoko said. "And I don't love him! Why can't anyone see that? If we did love each other, then we would have been dating long ago! I wouldn't leave him behind to go aboard as you did with your sister!"

Mukuro didn't reply.

"Of course as soon as I bring up your issues with your sister you become quiet. What a joke you are Ikusaba!"

"**At least I've tried to speak to Junko and say sorry to her! But you and Makoto? When was the last time you two spoke to each other?"**

It was Kyoko's turn silent.

"**Yes, you remain silent!" Mukuro said icily. "Three years since you two have spoken. No once have you two tried to get in contact with each other you two are the true jokes! You are both in denial and won't admit that you have feelings for each other because you two blown the chance to date during our time at Hope's Peak. But when will you both realise that THERE is still a CHANCE!"**

"GOODBYE IKUSABA!" Kyoko roared in anger, and she slammed the phone down ending the call. Tears were falling from Kyoko's eyes, and she was breathing heavily in a bid to calm herself down.

She heard a knock on her door. "GO AWAY!" She roared. But the door opened regardless, and Junko walked in and closed the door quickly. She stared at her friend, and she was heartbroken to see Kyoko like this.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU!" Kyoko roared.

"Yeah, I know," Junko replied not feeling scared by Kyoko's rage. "But I heard you scream my sister's name and I want to know she has done to upset you. In fact, why did she phone you in the first place?"

"To get under my skin just like you have been doing!"

"Excuse me?" Junko surprised.

"Your sister was trying to cover old ground, and she wouldn't take no for an answer! Honestly, you two are the same and don't know when to quit!"

"Old ground?" Junko replied. "Oh, you mean Naegi?"

Kyoko's eyes lit up in anger once more, and she glared at Junko. "Oh, I see how it is now! You two have planned this didn't you?"

"Eh, not we haven't! Have you forgotten in your moments of rage that I hate my sister?"

"Wordplay!" Kyoko said angrily. "You say hate. But I would fancy a bet in saying that you two have secretly made up. Now both of you are trying to plot in getting Naegi and me to hook up. Well, guess what it's not going to happen so you and she can drop it right NOW!"

'_What on Earth has my sister said to Kirigiri to get her this so upset?'_ Junko thought.

"Furthermore if you don't get out of my office right now. I will fire you without a thought!" Kyoko said fuming.

"You can't be serious?" Junko said in disbelief.

"Try me!" Kyoko said darkly.

Junko could sense Kyoko wasn't joking around and she left the office closing the door behind her. She saw Kyoko's receptionist looking horrified at her.

"Is the boss ok?" The female receptionist asked. "I heard a lot of screaming."

"No, it would be best to leave her alone," Junko replied shaking her head. "Any incoming calls for her please tell the caller that the boss is out. Unless you wanted to be sacked."

"I understand," the receptionist replied nervously, and she went back to her computer.

"Geez, what a mess," Junko muttered then she thought of an idea. She walked over the receptionist desk. "Hey, can I get the number for that caller Mukuro Ikusaba?" She asked.

"I don't think that is wise," the female replied. "I don't want to get sacked."

"You won't," Junko reinsured her. "Mukuro Ikusaba is my older twin sister. I need to talk to her."

"Twins with different last names?"

"Don't ask!"

The female nodded. "Oh ok, just let me dial 1361, and I will write the number down for you."

A minute later the receptionist wrote down Mukuro's number on a small piece of paper and handed it to Junko.

"Thank you. This stays between us ok?" Junko said.

The female nodded, and she watched Junko leave the building.

"Now, sister it's time to find out what you have said to Kirigiri!" Junko muttered.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


	3. Surprises

Makoto and Mukuro were sitting in the back garden, it was scorching, and Makoto was happy that he chose his two weeks off at the right time.

Makoto was lying on his sun lounger topless getting a tan, but he has shorts on. While Mukuro had shorts on as well. But she wore a tank top she was reading a book.

A few days had passed since Mukuro spoke to Kyoko over the phone. The former did not inform Makoto of what she did. Because she knew Makoto would get angry.

"I'm glad it's the weekend," Makoto said softly.

"Why are you glad?" Mukuro asked confused.

"Because it means Tojo doesn't have to work here and get a chance to experience this beautiful day."

"Ah right," Mukuro replied. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but Kirumi has been with us for a year? Yet I don't think she has ever asked you for a week off?"

"No she hasn't," Makoto replied as he sat up. "However, she did ask to have a Friday off not too long ago, and I granted her request."

"I see, maybe you should speak to her about holidays," Mukuro replied as she took her eyes off her book and stared at Makoto's lean body. He had gained a little bit of muscle since their from Hope's Peak. She knew if Kyoko saw Makoto topless she would drool.

"Like what you see?" Makoto chuckled.

"Of course not!" Mukuro replied rolling her eyes. "You're not my type. However, there was a girl from our class that would have like your lean body."

"If you say Kirigiri."

"Hina!" Mukuro said interrupting Makoto.

"Hina?" Makoto said surprised.

"Yes," Mukuro nodded. "She always had a type which was guys who have slim bodies.

"Really?" Makoto said stunned. "Hmm, I guess that would explain why she…." Makoto stopped talking.

"She what?" Mukuro replied.

"Well, she has a boyfriend, but I won't say who it is."

"Hina has a boyfriend?" Mukuro said stunned. "She kept that one quiet!"

"Yeah, it was meant to be kept quiet, but the boyfriend accidentally slipped out that he was dating Hina," Makoto replied as he got up and walked into the mansion to grab a drink.

"I wonder who the boyfriend is?" Mukuro said. Then her phone began to ring, and she pulled the phone out of her short pocket. She looked at the screen and didn't recognize the number.

She answered the called. "Hello?"

"**Hello, sister!"** Junko said coldly.

Mukuro froze unable to talk.

"**What is wrong sister? I thought you would be delighted hearing my voice again?"**

"I'm surprised that's all. You caught me out nothing more," Mukuro replied unconvincingly.

"**Sure whatever. Anyway, I'm phoning you so we can talk!"**

"About?"

"**What you said to Kirigiri? You left her pretty upset, and she threatened to fire me because of the mood she was in."**

"Junko, I'm sorry," Mukuro sighed. "I was trying to trigger Kirigiri into acting, but I failed."

"**I want answers face to face!" Junko said coldly. "Meet me tonight at my apartment. I will give you a time and address later."**

Before Mukuro got a chance to reply Junko ended the call leaving her confused.

Makoto walked back out of the mansion and sat back down on his sun lounger. Unaware of what happened.

Hours later

Mukuro was standing outside a bunch of fancy apartment buildings. She pulled her phone out to let Junko that she was here. She walked to the building which housed her sister, and she pressed the buzzer.

Junko unlocked the front door. Mukuro walked inside and headed up a few flights of stairs and stood outside Junko's apartment. She took a small breath and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later Junko opened the door. "Come in!"

Mukuro walked in. Junko guided the pair to the living room, and Junko sat on the sofa. While Mukuro stood.

"You can sit down you know!" Junko said annoyed.

"I will stand," Mukuro replied. "I get the feeling I won't be here long anyway."

"Fine whatever! Now, what on Earth did you say to upset Kirigiri? Because what I saw broke my heart. Kirigiri was in a mess!"

"I may have figured out why Kirigiri and Makoto never dated at Hope's Peak."

"Oh?" Junko replied raising her eyebrow. "Do tell?"

"Well, for Makoto, his is sister confirmed to me that he was insecure about dating Kirigiri."

"Wait Naegi insecure?" Junko said in disbelief.

"Yes, his sister told me that he felt he was to avenge to date someone Kirigiri."

"Wait, Naegi spoke about Kirigiri to his sister?"

"Yes, she was getting tired from Makoto going on and on about Kirigiri."

"Great!" Junko said annoyed. "He can tell his sister his true feelings for Kirigiri but not us."

"I'm sure Kirigiri is insecure about a few things as well. But I'm not sure what. When I phoned her, I lied that Makoto and I were engaged and well, she flipped. If I try bringing up her name to Makoto, he becomes a grump."

Junko looked at her sister, and she wasn't impressed. "No wonder Kirigiri flipped if you lied about getting engaged to Naegi! But I guess it proves she loves him and Naegi defo loves Kirigiri. Both are in denial."

"They are, but I think the reason they are both in denial is that they failed to date back in their school days."

"Interesting," Junko folded her arms. "How is Naegi?"

"Well if I don't mention Kirigiri. He is fine. I've to keep level headed with all the cash he has."

"Having a lot of money does turn your head," Junko said. "How has life been as a bodyguard?"

"It's been easy," Mukuro replied. "Makoto pays me a little bit to much for the job I'm hired to do. But the media and fangirls are easy to deal with."

"The media are a pain in the backside," Junko sighed. "Plus I've got those fanboys who like to be total creeps! It makes me feel jealous that Naegi got himself a bodyguard. I wish I had one."

Mukuro sighed and shook her head. "That's the very reason why I left you behind for a year."

"Say what?" Junko said confused.

"I always knew you wanted to become a model," Mukuro replied. "When I saw all those creepy people that would say weird stuff or be total creeps in public. I knew you would have to deal with all that. For me, that's when I knew what I wanted to do when I grew up. Become a trained bodyguard and be by your side protecting you from everything while you achieve your dream to become the best model."

Junko stared at her sister in disbelief, and she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I will admit the way I left was wrong," Mukuro continued. "But I knew you would have been angry at me regardless, and I didn't want to face that. So that's why I left a note and vanished for a year. It broke my heart when I came back, and you wouldn't talk to me. Not even letting me explain why I left in the first place. I never wanted to be Makoto's bodyguard for these past two years. I wanted to become your bodyguard because your my sister and I love you and don't want to see you in danger."

Mukuro pulled out her phone and Junko gasped in disbelief. "That's the phone that I bought for you three years ago!"

"Yes, it is," Mukuro said weakly. "Makoto was always on my case about upgrading my phone. I never wanted to upgrade because this phone means a lot to me."

"Muku," Junko said softly.

Mukuro closed her eyes and let out a weak laugh. "I always hated that nickname. But you have no idea how good it feels to hear you call me that again."

"Muku, I'm sorry," Junko said as a tear fell down her face. "I feel so stupid now! I hated you so much for leaving me behind. But I was always too angry to let you explain your side of the story."

"It's cool," Mukuro replied as she opened her eyes. "Since I've got the chance to say everything I feel so much better. Well, I better head."

Junko stood up and pulled Mukuro towards her for a hug. "I've missed talking to you Muku, please don't go!" She sobbed.

A few tears ran down Mukuro's face. "I've missed talking to you too sis. I'm sorry for leaving you behind."

"I'm sorry for being an angry, immature little sister!"

The two sisters stayed in the hug for a minute then Junko pulled away. "If you're crying Muku then my face must be a mess," she joked. "Do you want to stay here for a few hours and have dinner?"

"Junko I would love that," Mukuro smiled warmly.

Next day

Makoto was in his games room playing a game of billiards. It was just himself inside the mansion as Mukuro was out today. Makoto noticed that she was really happy last night. The happiest he has ever seen her.

Makoto was ready to hit the white ball as his phone began to buzz. He pulled the phone of his pocket and looked at the screen. It was a text from Aoi.

'**Hey Naegi, sorry to bother you. Kyoko wants your number. She wants to talk to you about your bodyguard. Do you want me to give Kyoko your number?'**

Makoto looked at the text in confusion. "Why would Kiri want to speak to me about Mukuro?" Then he began to think then he shook his head. He had a fair idea as to why Kirigiri wanted to talk about Mukuro.

'**Sure Hina, can you give me her number instead?' **He texted back. A few seconds later Aoi texted him Kyoko's number, and he took a big breath.

"Ok, Makoto you can do this!" He dialled Kyoko's number on his phone, and it began to ring. "Play it cool!"

"**Hello, Naegi is that you?" **Kyoko asked

"Yes, it is Kirigiri," Makoto replied. _'It feels so good hearing your voice again!'_ He shook his head. He had to keep it together. "How are you, Kiri?"

"**I'm very well thank you, how are you?"**

"I'm great thanks," he replied. "I can take a fair guess why you want to talk about Mukuro."

"**If you do then let's cut to the chase. She phoned me, and she got under my skin regarding a few things that she lied to me about!"**

"When did she phone and what did she lie about?" Makoto asked.

"**About three days ago and she told me that you and her got engaged!"**

"WHAT?!" Makoto said in disbelief.

"**She still thinks that we still have feeling for each other. I've told her that I don't like you in that way."**

Makoto's heart sank when he heard that. He became sad. "Yeah, I told her the same about you. I mean if we did like each other then we would have dated a few years ago."

Kyoko paused on her side of the phone, and she too felt saddened over Makoto's words.

"Hey Kiri, if you like you can come over to my place and we can talk to Mukuro together and tell her enough is enough."

"**That sounds perfect, let me get put something decent on and I will come over. Text me your address."**

"Cool, Mukuro is out right now. So maybe we can catch up before I text her if that's cool with you?"

"**That's fine by me. See you soon. Goodbye Naegi."**

"Bye Kiri." The call ended, and Makoto became a nervous wreck. "Did I seriously just do that? Did I really invite Kiri to my house?" He ran out of the games room and headed upstairs to his room and looked at the mirror.

"Look at me I'm a mess! I need to put on decent clothes. But nothing to fancy, I don't want to scare Kiri out. Hm, it feels like I'm forgetting something? Oh, crap the address!" Then he stopped and sighed. "If Kirigiri saw me like this. She would be disgusted."

Kyoko's apartment

Kyoko's heart was beating like crazy! She couldn't believe she had been invited to Makoto's mansion.

"Ok, Kyoko keep calm!" She said. "I'm going over to catch up and speak about Ikusaba nothing more. Oh no, what happens if I blush when he smiles at me?"

She runs into her bedroom and looks at herself in the mirror. "Maybe if put some makeup on. Maybe it will hide any blushing. No, that wouldn't work. Naegi would be creeped out if I put on too much makeup. What should I wear? I shouldn't wear anything to fancy. Maybe jeans and a nice top. Yes, that sounds good. Maybe I could wear my tight jeans so Naegi can stare at my bum."

Kyoko stopped and realised what she had just said. "Listen to me I bet I sound like one of his many fangirls," she sighed. "I'm a loser. If Naegi saw me acting like this, he would run away."

Then she heard a phone go off in the living room and she rushed back and picked it up. It was a text from Makoto, and it had his address.

An hour later

Kyoko was in sitting her car that was outside Makoto's mansion. Since it was a nice day. Kyoko was wearing a purple t-shirt and tight jeans. The thought of Makoto staring at her bum was too good to turn down.

"Right face," she said talking to herself. "If Naegi says something nice or smiles no blushing ok… What am I doing? I'm crazy!"

She shook her head, and she got outside the car. She walked up to the front door and knocked on it and waited a few seconds then she saw the door open. She felt her cheeks hot up as she saw Makoto's warming smile.

'_I've missed that smile,'_ Kyoko thought.

"Hey Kiri," Makoto said. "Please come in." Before Kyoko walked in, she checked Makoto out briefly. He was wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt. She walked past him, and Makoto checked her out. His eyes were glued to her bum.

'_Wow her bum looks great in those tight jeans. Need to resist drooling!'_ Makoto thought. He closed the door behind him.

"Would you like a drink?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, please just water," Kyoko said softly.

"Cool, let me take you to the living room, and I will get you water," Makoto replied. The pair walked into the living room. Kyoko sat down on the sofa while Makoto went to the kitchen.

"Ok Kyoko keep it cool and collected," she muttered. Her heart was beating fast. "He looks amazing though."

She watched Makoto walk back into the living room with the glass of water, and he put it on the coffee table. He sat on the armchair. His own heart was beating quickly as this beautiful woman was sitting in the same room.

"So how have things been?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah, good thanks. Just a load of paperwork and business meetings. It can be rather dull. How about you Kiri?"

"Yes, I'm good thank you. I share your feelings. When I'm not out solving crime. I'm stuck doing paperwork."

'_You're awesome as always Kiri!'_ Makoto thought. "Being an adult sucks doesn't it?" He chuckled.

"It does," she said smiling at him. This cause Makoto to blush. _'He looks so cute when he blushes!'_

"I'm happy for you and also proud of you as well Kiri," Makoto said warmly.

"Huh? How proud?" Kyoko asked confused.

"You go out and risk your life to keep the streets safe. You're awesome Kiri!"

Kyoko began to blush again, and she had nowhere to hide.

"So, have you kept in touch with the class?" Makoto asked.

"Just the girls," Kyoko replied. "But I've drifted away. Because of work. What about you?"

"Yeah, I know that feeling. I've not seen Hina or the guys in a few months because of my workload. I've sent a text to Mukuro by the way when I was in the kitchen. She should be home in five minutes."

"Thank you Naegi, I'm sorry for being a pain," Kyoko sighed.

"You're never a pain to me Kiri! It's Mukuro the pain."

Kyoko smiled at Makoto again and then she let out a sad sigh. "Naegi, I want to say sorry."

"For what?" Makoto said confused.

"I haven't got an account on your social media site."

Makoto began to laugh. "You're saying sorry for that? Come on Kiri! I knew that stuff wouldn't interest you."

"I know but we are friends, and it feels like I'm not supporting you by not having an account."

"It's fine!" Makoto said warmly. "You and I talking to each other after three years has made me happy. Happier than I've been in a long time."

"Same here," Kyoko said warmly.

The pair smiled at each other enjoying the moment. "So how is your father?" Makoto asked.

"He is doing great," Kyoko replied.

"Is he still running Hope's Peak?"

"Yes, he is," Kyoko said. "I must say this living room looks great. My father would be very jealous of you Naegi. He always wanted his own mansion."

"Thanks," Makoto replied sheepishly.

The pair stared at each other again; then both heard the living room door open. Much to their disbelief, they saw Mukuro walk into the living with Junko. While the latter pair were stunned to see Kyoko.

"I knew it!" Kyoko said annoyed. "You two were working together!"

"What are you doing here Kirigiri?" Junko asked still stunned.

"A better question is why are you here?" Makoto asked.

"Muku and I have had a chance to talk and make up. I'm here to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"What do you mean?" Kyoko asked.

"I had a feeling on why Makoto asked me to come home straight away," Mukuro replied. "But I did not expect to see you here Kirigiri."

"Kirigiri is here because she wanted to talk to me about your attitude," Makoto replied. "Which I found shocking and uncalled for. So, we are here together to tell you to drop this whole us being together thing!"

"I was doing what I felt was right!" Mukuro replied firmly. "Can't you both see the love you both have for each other?"

"Enough Mukuro!" Makoto demanded.

"Oi, you!" Junko said in anger. "Don't talk to Muku like that!"

"You stay out of this Enoshima!" Kyoko snapped. "Can't both of you not see. How much simpler life is if you two just dropped this whole thing?"

"We just want you both to be happy!" Junko snapped back.

"What by forcing us together?" Kyoko coldly.

"Well…umm…yeah!" Junko replied unconvincingly.

"Mukuro," Makoto said firmly. "I'm starting to get fed up with this all nonsense. I'm ordering you as your boss to drop it. If you don't, then I will suspend you for a week!"

Everyone gasped in disbelief. "You can't be serious?" Mukuro said firmly.

"I'm dead serious. I want to live a peaceful life. But I can't do that if you keep going on and on about how Kirigiri and I should be this happy couple!"

"Because you two should be!"

"That's it! You had your chance. You are suspended for a week," Makoto said in anger. "I will book you a hotel room for you to stay in for the week!"

"Don't bother I quit!" Mukuro replied. Makoto, Kyoko and even Junko's eyes widened in shock. "There was a reason why I chose to become a bodyguard. It was never to end up working for you. No, it was to work for my sister and make sure she safe from the media and those creepy weirdo's that roam the streets! I will be packing my bags, and I will be gone in 10 minutes!"

Mukuro left the living room, and Junko followed her sister.

'_Wow Mukuro was right I will die alone,' _Makoto thought.

"Naegi are you ok?" Kyoko asked.

"Umm…yeah I'm fine," Makoto mumbled. "I'm just shocked that's all."

"Do you have anyone else living with you?"

"Nope, it will just be me in 10 minutes time."

'_Naegi will be all alone…just like me,' _Kyoko thought.

"Naegi I'm sorry," Kyoko sighed. "I've just helped you lose a bodyguard."

"It's ok," he said softly. "I guess I will get peace and quiet now. Hey, Kiri, I was wondering if you wanted to stay for dinner?"

Kyoko knew he was asking so he could have someone to talk to. In a normal situation, she would jump at the chance. But this time she will say yes. Because it's her fault that Makoto will be living by himself.

"That would be nice," Kyoko smiled.

A few minutes later the pair saw Mukuro walk into the living room with her suitcase. "I've left my key for the mansion in the kitchen. Makoto thank you for giving me a chance to earn money and putting a roof over my head. But until you and Kirigiri stop being stubborn fools, then you two will never find true happiness and die alone. Goodbye!"

The pair watched her leave the living room, and they heard the front door close.

"Well, I better get a start on the dinner," Makoto said trying to ignore Mukuro's words.

"You can cook?" Kyoko said surprised. While feeling guilty.

"Yes, I can. I took a few tips from my maid who works here Monday to Friday. Would you like me to surprise you?"

"Yes," Kyoko replied.

"Cool," Makoto replied. He left the living room and walked into the kitchen. Kyoko followed him and was stunned by the size of the kitchen.

"Naegi this kitchen is massive!"

"It sure is," he chuckled. "Hey Kiri, I was wondering is it ok. If I kept your number so we can keep in contact?"

'_YES!' _Kyoko's head screamed. "Yes, that would be a good idea."

"Cool!" Makoto replied. '_I can't believe she said yes! I must be lucky!' _He went into the fridge which was massive and pulled out different kinds of food. "Hey, Kiri, I'm off for the next two weeks. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out as we did during our time at school?"

"I like the sound of that," Kyoko said warmly as her heart went into overdrive. "I need a week off anyway. Last time I check I have nothing planned for this week coming so I can take the week off since I'm the boss!"

"Awesome!" Makoto replied. _'I'm going to hang about with Kirigiri again! I can't believe my luck!'_

They smiled at each for a few seconds before Makoto went back to making the dinner. Both of them couldn't believe they were together again. All be it just as friends. They both were looking forward to the week ahead. Spending time together just like the old times.

**Thank you for reading.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


	4. A false couples day out

It was a bright and warm Monday morning. It was a start to a new week, and one Makoto was very much looking forward to. He was in the kitchen eating some breakfast before he headed out to spend time with Kyoko.

"Master," Kirumi said as she walked into the kitchen. "Where is Miss Ikusaba? I can't seem to find her."

"She has left the mansion and quit her job in the process yesterday," Makoto replied quietly.

"Oh, I see," Kirumi replied unsure what to make of the news. "I hope you have someone else to stay with you Master. It can pretty lonely here."

"No, I haven't," he replied. "It's just me now. Anyway, I'm heading out today. You may go home early and catch the great weather. Once every task has been completed. I will still pay you for a full days shift."

"Thank you, Master," Kirumi nodded. "But I think I will stay to the end of my shift. It doesn't sit well with me if I get paid a full days work but only be here for half the day."

"Suit yourself," he replied. "Anyway, I will need your advice on clothing."

"Ok?" Kirumi replied confused.

"I'm seeing a friend today, and I don't want to overdress."

'_A friend does he mean Miss Kirigiri?'_ Kirumi thought. "If you need my help, Master. I'm more than happy to provide it."

"Thank you, Tojo. I mean it," Makoto said smiling at the maid. "Let's head upstairs." The pair headed for his bedroom. Makoto pulled out a few pair of jeans and a couple of t-shirts.

"Tojo, I don't want to give off the appearance it's a date but at the same time. I want to be dressed in a decent manner."

"I see, well, in that case, why don't you just wear the jeans you normally put on. But wear one of your best t-shirts," Kirumi replied as she looked at the different t-shirts.

"Yeah, that's not a bad shout, thanks, Tojo!"

"You're welcome, Master! Now I will leave you be and let you get dressed."

Kyoko's apartment

Kyoko was staring at the pile of clothes she had on her bed. She was close to having a nervous breakdown.

"What on Earth do I wear?" She said as both hands were on the back of her head. "I don't want to overdress. But I want to look good for Naegi! It's not even a date, and here I am going metal over clothes."

Her eyes began to scan all over the bed trying to find what would be best to wear. "Maybe I should keep things simple and go for jeans and a t-shirt? Or maybe I should wear a summer's dress? Or maybe a skirt and a t-shirt?"

She began to roar in anger. "Look at me! Why am I putting too much effort into what I wear? It's not even a date!" She heard her phone buzzing. She picked it up from the bed saw Makoto had texted her.

'**Hey Kiri, I'm coming to pick you up in 30 minutes if that's ok with you?'**

Her eyes widened in horror. "30 minutes?! I better get a move on!"

'**Hey Naegi, yes, that is fine. I will see you soon.'** She texts back. "Right, I better pick clothes. I don't want to Naegi to see me with just my bra and pants on. Hmm, I wouldn't mind that." She shook her head. "Get a grip Kyoko!"

30 minutes later

Kyoko was standing outside her apartment building. She had jeans and a purple t-shirt on nothing to fancy. But it was some of her best clothes. She had a purple handbag hanging over her shoulder.

She saw a fancy car coming into her street, and it pulled up beside her. The driver got out of the car.

"Good morning Miss Kirigiri," said the male driver. He opened the back seat door for her and inside she saw Makoto smiling at her. He was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt. Her legs grew weak when she saw that smile.

She managed to get inside the car with the door closing behind her.

"Morning Kiri, you look amazing," Makoto warmly.

"Thank you Naegi," Kyoko replied as she blushed. "You look great yourself." Which made Makoto blush.

The driver got back into the driver's seat, and he looked behind him. "Right, sir where are you and your friend off to?"

Makoto looked at Kyoko. "If it's ok with you Kiri, I need to go into town and pick up a few things."

"That's perfect," she replied. "I needed to head into town anyway."

"Cool," he smiled at her then he looked at the driver. "Take us to the town please."

"Will do sir!" The driver replied.

The driver pulled away from Kyoko's apartment while Makoto pressed a button beside him to bring up a black tinted glass between the driver, him and Kyoko.

"There we go a little bit of privacy," Makoto said.

"Thank you Naegi," she said warmly. "So, what are you planning to buy?"

"A few of my favourite tv shows have come out on blu ray. So I want to pick them up. Also, I need to buy a few tank tops. What about you?"

"I need new shoes for my work," Kyoko sighed. "They are really worn out, and I couldn't be bothered going into town to grab a new pair."

Makoto began to chuckle. "I know that feeling. But we can go together and get everything we need in one trip!"

"Together?" She smirked. "I hope you're ready media and fangirls backlash if people see us together."

"Yeah I have thought about that," he said rubbing the back of his head. "You will no doubt be dubbed as my new girlfriend. The rich guy and the detective."

"Is that the media's headline or yours?" Kyoko asked.

"Theirs. If it was my headline, then it would be. Rich guy and the beautiful detective."

Kyoko began to blush again. Then she looked at her gloved hands. "I'm not that beautiful Naegi," she sighed.

Makoto watched her stare at her gloved hands. In the past, he got to see her hands without the gloves on. They were burned and ruined. But he didn't care, and he still found Kyoko beautiful.

Makoto slowly reached over and took her gloved hands into his. "Hey, remember what I said to you back in school?"

"Yes, I do," she sighed. She enjoyed Makoto holding her hand. "But you are the only person that I've shown my hands too, and I fear I won't get the same kind and loving comments from other people if I show my hands. I fear people will be put off by my hands."

"If people are put off by your hands then stuff them!" Makoto said firmly. "I think your hands are beautiful regardless of what happened to them. If people think otherwise then who cares what they think!"

Kyoko felt her heart beating faster. She missed those passionate speeches from Makoto. "Three years have passed, and you haven't changed one bit," she giggled. "You're speeches always give me hope and the strength to fight each day. Whenever I was feeling down because of my hands!"

"I…well…" He blushed. This cause Kyoko to giggle again and he began to chuckle. "I don't want to see you get down Kirigiri. I know I have a cheek to this to you after we haven't spoken to each other for three years. But I'm always here for you Kiri."

"Thank you Naegi," she replied warmly. "You're words mean a lot to me, and I will always be here for you as well Naegi!"

"Thanks, Kiri," Makoto said smiling. _'She is really amazing. There is no chance that she would ever go out with a lonely loser like me!'_ He noticed that he was still holding Kyoko's hand. He wanted to let go, but at the same, he wanted to hold her hand as long as possible.

Kyoko had a quick look at the window and noticed that they were in town. "That's us here."

"That was quick," he joked. "The driver will find a place to park, and he will let you out."

"What about you?" Kyoko asked.

"I will get outside myself," Makoto replied. "You and the driver are on the same side of the car. So, I've told him to open the door for you."

"Fair enough."

A minutes later the driver found a spot to park in the middle of town. Makoto and Kyoko finally let go of each other's hand. The driver got out of the car and opened Kyoko's door, and she got out. While Makoto got outside the car.

He walked around to Kyoko and the driver. "I will text you when we are ready to be picked up," he said to the driver.

"Sure thing boss," replied the driver. He got back inside the car and drove away.

"Shall we?" Kyoko smiled. Makoto nodded returning the smile. Before they got a chance to move the pair heard loud squeals. The pair looked at where the noise was coming from, and they saw a bunch of woman looking at the pair.

"Fangirls already?" He sighed.

Kyoko wasn't going to let any fangirls steal Makoto away from her. She tried to think of a way to get the fangirls of Makoto's back. Then suddenly an idea pops into her head.

She took hold of Makoto's hand with hers. "Play along Naegi. If they think we are a couple hopefully they will back off."

"But that will create interest, and the media will get involved! I don't want to put you in more media spotlight."

"Everything will be fine Naegi," she said reassuringly. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," he said sheepishly.

"Well then let's be a fake couple for the day. Come on Naegi I bet you would enjoy toying with the fangirls and media."

"You know me too well," he chuckled. "Alright, then you win let's head."

The pair walked together holding hands stunning the fangirls in the process. The pair walked into a shopping centre and headed to a shoe shop so Kyoko could get the new shoes she needed. Then once they were done there. They headed to blu ray shop, and Makoto got the blu rays that he wanted.

Kyoko was looking at the blu rays while Makoto was at the counter handing money over to the cashier. She wasn't a fan of tv nowadays. Because she had nobody to watch tv with.

Makoto was done at the counter, and he picked up his bag and walked over to Kyoko. "Is there anything that piques your interest?" He asked.

"No," she shook her head. "I don't want tv that often."

"Because of work, I guess?" Makoto asked.

"Yes," she lied.

"Well, if you're up for it. We can watch tv together. I can show you a good few shows to watch."

"I would like that very much Naegi," she smiled. "Right, what's next? Clothes wasn't it? You need a few tank tops?"

"Yes, I do. I need them badly because I would like to wear them when I'm sitting out in the sun. Rather than being topless all the time."

'_Naegi topless… Kyoko get a GRIP!' _Kyoko thought. "Very well let's go."

They headed into a clothes shop. Makoto went to the men section while Kyoko was in the other women section looking at shorts.

Makoto picked up a few tank tops he liked, and he walked over to the women section to find Kyoko looking at jean shorts with her back facing him.

"Your bum would look great in those shorts Kiri," he said without thinking.

Kyoko froze while Makoto's eyes nearly popped out in horror. _'CRAP! Why did I say that? Oh no, I've ruined things between us! She is going to call me a creep and tell me that she will never want to see me ever again! WELL DONE MAKOTO!'_

'_I can't believe he just said that! It must be my lucky day. I'm going to buy these now and wear them so he can stare at my bum!' _Kyoko thought.

Kyoko picked up the shorts, and she turned around to see Makoto horrified. She knew he was regretting his words. But she wanted him to know it was ok.

"Do you really think my bum will look good in these?" She asked playfully.

"I mean…umm…yes!" Makoto replied unconvincingly he didn't expect Kyoko to ask that.

"So if I bought these and wore them would you stare at my bum?"

"Umm...as a friend I will try my best not to look at your bum. But if I'm honest I stared at your bum a few times and I can't help it. If you bought those shorts. Then I will apologise in advance."

Kyoko let out a small laugh. "You're a man. You can't help yourself. I think I will buy these shorts just to tease you," she grinned.

"You monster!" He chuckled.

She giggled, and she walked past him to head up the counter. She paid for the shorts while Makoto walked up to the counter and paid for the tank tops. They left the shop and walked around the shopping centre. Everyone's eyes were on the pair in shock.

"I will have to admit something Kiri," Makoto sighed.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Back at Hope's Peak. I stared at Hina's bum a few times."

"Oh really?" Kyoko said surprised while feeling jealous.

"Yeah, but I couldn't help it. She always wore those jean shorts, and she had a great looking bum. Her boyfriend is a lucky man."

"Aoi has a boyfriend?" Kyoko said stunned. "She kept that one quiet!"

"Yeah, she has. I'm not allowed to say who," he replied. "But what I can say is. That you have the best-looking bum," he blushed.

"That's good to know. I've got something to admit too."

"What my bum look great?" Makoto asked.

"Well, there is that. But no, during our time at Hope's Peak. When we did our swimming class. I always eyed you up. Like Aoi, I had a thing for the slim guys."

"Oh right," he blushed. "Well, I have gained some muscle over the years not much though."

"Really?" Kyoko said playfully. "Well how about we strike a deal. I wear my new shorts, and I get to see you topless. If I like what I see. I may even let you grab my bum."

"Deal!" Makoto said excitedly. _'Wait Makoto you need to calm down. You are too eager. She will begin to think you're a weirdo!'_

"Great!" Kyoko smirked. _'I can't believe I've just offered him to grab my bum. He must think I'm a weirdo!_'

"Hey Kiri, want to head to a restaurant for a drink and wait until lunchtime hits then we can grab some lunch. My treat?" He asked.

"Sure, but next time I will treat you for lunch deal?"

"Deal!" He smiled.

Hours later

It was late in the afternoon, and the couple were in the car on their home. They had bought a few more things. The car arrived at Kyoko's apartment.

"Naegi, I want to say thank you for today. I loved it. It's been the best day I've had in years," Kyoko said warmly.

"It's should be me thanking you for spending time with me Kiri," he said smiling. "But I'm the same today has been the best day I've had in years. If you don't have anything planned tomorrow. Would you like to spend more time with me at my bit?"

"I would love too," Kyoko said grinning. "I will wear my new shorts for you tomorrow."

"I can't wait," he joked. _'Please do Kiri. I want to look at your bum!'_

Kyoko's door opened by the driver. "Goodbye Naegi see you tomorrow." She got out of the car, and she headed inside in the apartment building and walked upstairs to reach her apartment.

She got inside and headed into her room. She dropped her handbag and shopping back fell onto her bed. She stared up at the ceiling.

"Today was amazing," she muttered. "My love for Makoto has gotten stronger that much is clear to me. I don't want to lose him as I did three years ago. I want to be a part of his life. I need to tell him how I feel. If I don't, I risk losing him forever. Tomorrow I will Makoto Naegi my true feelings for him, and I hope he shares the same feelings for me!"

* * *

**Than you for reading.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


	5. Confessions and plans

Makoto was sitting in his living room looking at the laptop while drinking tea. He had a small glace over the stock market and how the company was doing.

"Good to see nothing is falling apart while I'm on holiday," he sighed. He looked at the clock. "Kiri will be here any second now."

He closed the stock market page and shut the laptop down. He stood up for a stretch. He was wearing shorts and one of his new tank tops. It was another warm day.

Outside

Kyoko was outside Makoto's mansion. She sat in the back car as the driver who picked her up opened the door for her.

"I hope you enjoy your day Miss Kirigiri," the driver said.

Kyoko gives the driver a small nod, and she made her way to the front door and knocked on it. She didn't have to wait long as the door opened and she saw the maid.

"Welcome Miss Kirigiri," Kirumi said warmly. "Please come inside, and I will take you to Master."

"Master?" Kyoko replied surprised. "I didn't know Naegi was in the Master/Servant thing."

"He is not. I can assure you. He dislikes me calling him Master. But he is my boss, and I'm a maid, so I will call him as such."

Kyoko didn't reply as Kirumi took her to the living room.

"Master, Miss Kirigiri is here," Kirumi said.

Makoto turned around to see Kyoko in her jean shorts and purple summer top. "Thank you, Tojo. Leave us please and don't disturb us what so ever."

"As you wish Master," Kirumi bowed, and she walked out of the living room closing the door behind her.

"Wow Kiri, you look amazing," Makoto said honestly. "I see you put those shorts on," he chuckled.

"Yes I did," Kyoko giggled. She turned around so Makoto could see her bum. "Does my bum look nice in these?" She asked playfully.

"Your bum is perfect," Makoto replied. _'Must not drool! Keep it together Makoto!'_

"That's good," she replied and turned back around and looked at Makoto's arms and noticed that he had indeed gained some muscle. "Right top off Mister!"

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled. He took off his tank top, and Kyoko tried her best not to drool. Makoto was always a lean guy and didn't have any muscle on him. But now he did have some muscle.

'_Oh my! Naegi has got a bit of muscle on him. I must resist drooling come on Kyoko you can do it!'_

"You like what you see?" Makoto chuckled.

"Yes, I do very much so," Kyoko replied as her cheeks grew red. "Well, we made a deal. So my bum is yours to grab."

Makoto walked over to her, and she expected for him to reach out his arms and go behind her body and grab her bum. But instead, he wrapped his arms around her body and held her.

"I will grab your bum later," he whispered. "But right now. I really wanted to hug you, Kiri. It's been far too long!"

"Yes, it has," Kyoko replied. "_Right Kyoko, Makoto has set the mood up perfectly. I need to tell him about my feelings.'_

"Naegi can we sit down there is something I need to confess to you," she said nervously.

"Sure," he said softly. He let go off her, and the pair sat on the sofa.

'_Not matter what happens. If he turns me down, that is fine. At least I've told him!'_ Kyoko thought as she felt sick with fear.

'_Did I go too far in the past two days?' _Makoto thought. _'Has she found me disgusting and wants nothing to do with me?'_

"Nae… Makoto," she said. "I love you."

Time froze for Makoto. _'She loves me? Wait what! No way she must be joking around. She can't be in love with an average guy like me!'_

"I've had these feelings for you since our time at Hope's Peak. But I always wanted to ask you out. But I was insecure about a few things, and I felt it was best if you found someone better to date."

"I…" Makoto said stunned. He heart was beating overtime. _'Makoto calm down. She has just confessed to you. I can't believe it. The woman that I love for these past three years is in love with me! Wait that means Mukuro was right all along!'_

"Seeing you again for the first time in three years and only strengthen my love for you Makoto," Kyoko said nervously. Her heart was going crazy. "I needed to tell you my feelings because I lost you three years ago, and I didn't want to lose you again. If you don't like me in that way that's ok. But I want to be a part of your life until the very end."

Makoto didn't reply; instead, he did something he wanted to do for three long years. He leaned forward and planted his lips on Kyoko's lips.

'_HE IS KISSING ME!'_

'_Hopefully, she doesn't slap me!'_

He pulled down and took Kyoko's gloved her into his hand. "Kyoko, I love you too!"

Kyoko's eyes widened and in shock. She couldn't believe the words she just heard.

"I loved you since Hope's Peak. But I didn't want to ask you out. Because I was average and you could do well better than me," he sighed. "You wanted to become a detective and help Japan become a better place. While me? I had no idea what I was going to do. I felt bad about myself, and I knew you didn't need that."

"Makoto…" Kyoko said sadly. "Do you still feel like that?"

"Sometimes I do," he said. "I always wanted you to be my girlfriend. But I knew that I wasn't good enough to be your boyfriend."

"Well guess what?" She smiled. "You are good enough to be my boyfriend. We can work out our problems together as a couple."

"As a couple?" Makoto said shocked.

"Yes," Kyoko nodded. "Makoto Naegi will you go out with me? Or should I really be asking you at this point?"

Makoto began to laugh. "I guess not! Kyoko I love you so much." He leaned in and kissed her again.

This kiss felt so much better than the first one for the newly crowned couple. He pulled back and smiled at his girlfriend.

"I guess Ikusaba was right," Kyoko said shaking her head.

"Yeah, she was," Makoto sighed. "I will need to say sorry to her at some point."

"I will need to say sorry to Enoshima as well," Kyoko replied. "But we can do it together!"

"Agreed," Makoto nodded. Then he began to laugh. "I can't believe it. I'm finally dating the woman that I've loved for these past three years. Kyoko you have made me really happy!"

"You have made me really happy to Makoto!" She said with a warming smile. "If we weren't so stubborn and tied down by our fears. Then we could have been already married by now and maybe had a child."

"Give it time," he joked. "Kyoko you said you had problems what were you insecure about?"

She sighed. "I felt I was too cold for you. I felt that Hina or Maizono was better for you because they smiled and showed emotion. Then when we left Hope's Peak, and you became rich and famous. I felt I had no chance dating you. Because why on Earth would you date a detective when you could date a famous woman."

"Well jokes on you," he grinned. "I'm dating a certain detective right now, and I must say that she has great looking booty!"

"A booty that you have yet to grab and claim!" Kyoko giggled.

"Give it time," he said one more. "Hey, Kyoko why don't we go out tonight to celebrate our new relationship. Also, if you want, we can head to your bit and let you grab stuff, and you can stay here tonight?"

"Sounds good! I'm going to made love to you Makoto Naegi. I think we are three years overdue," she blushed.

"Yeah I think we are," he blushed in return.

Outside the Togami business building.

"You sure this will work Junko?" Mukuro asked her sister. As the two sisters stood outside Byakuya Togami's work company.

"Sure, Togami loved parties back in our schools. So if we can convince him to throw one and get Kirigiri and Naegi together. Maybe that will set the mood for them to kiss and finally hook up!"

"You have this planned out a little too well sis," Mukuro said surprised.

"Well it has been three years, and I've been bugging Kirigiri ever so often," Junko replied. "Geez, she is one stubborn girl!"

"Makoto is one stubborn boy. His mood would change quickly if I mentioned Kirigiri," Mukuro sighed.

"Hope this last stunt will do the trick if this doesn't work then I'm giving up," Junko said shaking her head. "If they want to be sad and die alone then it's not my concern really."

Mukuro looked at her sister in shock.

"What?" Junko replied. "Oh geez, Muku YOU even said it to the pair. I heard you! Anyway, come on let's head inside."

Junko walked forward and Mukuro following behind her. The twins walked into the building, and they headed for the receptionist desk.

"Excuse me," Junko said to the female that sat at the desk. "If your boss in?"

"Yes, he is. Do you have a meeting with him?" The female asked.

"No, but we need to talk to him. It's important!"

"I'm sorry. If you don't have a meeting with Mr Togami. I can't allow you upstairs. Only members of staff and people who have meetings only."

"Pleeeease!" Junko begged. "Can you just phone him and tell him that Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba are here?"

"I'm sorry, but he is very busy. Even his own personal receptionist is not even allowed to bother him today."

"Phone him, or we will head go into that lift over there and search every floor until we find it," Junko said firmly. "As I said, it's important that we speak to him."

"I will help you out on one condition," the female said.

"What's that?" Junko replied.

"Could I get your autograph?" The female reception blushed. "I've just realised who you are, and I'm a big fan of your modelling work!"

"Umm sure," Junko replied surprised by how quickly things have turned. The female handed her a piece of paper and a pen. Junko wrote her signature on the paper and handed all items back to the female.

"Wow! Thank you," the female said stunned. "Right I will phone the boss."

Byakuya's office

Byakuya was sitting in his phone texting his girlfriend. He was taking a small break from all the paperwork. While he was waiting for a reply from his girlfriend his office phone rang.

"I thought I told everyone not to bother me! Someone is getting fired today!" Byakuya said in anger. Before he picked up the phone, he saw entrance reception on the phone screen. "Why on Earth am I getting phoned from there?"

He picked up the phone. "What is it?"

"**Sorry to bother you, sir. I know you said you were busy. But I have two women here, and they are keen to see you. Mukuro Ikusaba and Junko Enoshima are their names." **The female receptionist said.

"Hmm, Ikusaba and Enoshima together? Send both of them up. Hand them badges and tell them what floor number I'm on," he said.

"**Yes, sir will do!"**

Byakuya put the phone back down, and he leaned back on his chair. "This is most indeed interesting. The sisters are together, and there is that photo from yesterday."

A few minutes later Byakuya watched Junko and Mukuro walk into his office.

"It's been a while," he said.

"Yes, it has," Junko grinned. "Now, you are probs wondering why we are here?"

"Not really," Byakuya said bored. "I'm more interested in when you Enoshima were able to forgive your sister for leaving you."

A few days ago," Junko answered. "I truly know now why Muku left and I was stupid for not giving her a chance to explain."

"While I was stupid in the way I handled the whole thing," Mukuro added. "Now we need your help."

"With what?" Byakuya asked as he looked at Mukuro with interest.

"We need you to throw a party!" Junko said.

"A party?" Byakuya said confused.

"Yip," Junko nodded. "It's to help Naegi and Kirigiri hook up. This is the final chance, and if it doesn't work, then I'm giving up."

Byakuya raised his eyebrow at Junko. "It's very unlike you to give up on things Enoshima. I'm guessing the pair are still in denial?"

"You betcha!" Junko sighed.

"Well, I doubt you saw the photo that was posted last night on a celebrity news website," Byakuya replied. He grabbed his mouse and began to click open a new tab on his internet page and found the picture in question. "Take a look."

Junko and Mukuro walked around to Byakuya's side of the desk, and both were stunned to see Makoto and Kyoko holding hands while in a shopping centre.

"It's clear that they are faking it," Junko said.

"Agreed!" Mukuro said. "No doubt they are simply holding hands to avoid Makoto's fangirls."

"You seemed surprised by this Ikusaba," Byakuya said. "I thought you would be there to ensure that he is ok. Because you are his bodyguard after all."

"Was his bodyguard. I quit after he tried to suspend me."

"He did what?" Byakuya said stunned.

"I phoned Kirigiri a few days prior, and I rattled her. So she got in contact with Makoto to speak about me. So, I got a text to come back to the mansion, and I find the pair sitting the living room together. Needless to say that we got into a heated conversation and that's when Makoto tried to suspend me because he was sick of me trying to hook himself and Kirigiri together. So, I decided to quit grabbed my stuff and left the mansion. Now I'm Junko's bodyguard."

"Not for one second I thought Naegi could have the heart to suspend someone," Byakuya replied stunned. "What would be the point of the throwing a party? It appears that they are talking to each other once again."

"Yes, you are right. But they will never admit their feelings for each other. If we don't do something then they will be sad and die alone," Mukuro replied.

"Togami, I will pay for the gig," Junko said. "But I need you to set it up and for you to send out the invites. So Kirigiri and Naegi are none the wiser."

"Fine consider it done," he replied.

Both women stood there stunned at how easy it was to convince Byakuya. He was a grumpy guy, and they thought it would take a lot to convince him.

"If I turned you down. I would never hear the end of it!" He said annoyed.

"Huh by who?" Junko asked in surprise.

"My girlfriend of course," Byakuya replied.

"Wait YOU?" Junko burst out laughing. "Who would date a big grump like you!"

"It's Hina isn't it?" Mukuro asked. Junko stopped laughing and stared at her sister in disbelief.

"How did you know? Let me guess Naegi told you?" Byakuya said annoyed.

"He never told me that you were dating Hina. He told me last week that Hina had a boyfriend and wasn't allowed to say who. I began to think it over, and the best answer was you. Because who else would want it to keep it a secret. Plus Hina always did have a knack for keeping you in line."

"When she had a booty like she does and her boobs as well. No wonder she tamed you Togami," Junko said carefree.

Mukuro and Byakuya looked at Junko is disbelief.

"What?" The model replied. "It's the truth. Anyway, Togami can you wait a few weeks before setting up the party. If things are done too quickly, then Kirigiri and Naegi will raise a few eyebrows for sure."

"Fine!" he huffed. "Question Enoshima were you aware that Kirigiri was going to see Naegi yesterday? Do you not still work part-time for her?"

"I was not aware. Also, yes, I still work for her. But I've not been to her office since everything kicked off. I will go in tomorrow and see her. Because she hasn't texted me to see where I am. It's not like her to take days off."

"Fair enough. Now both of you get out of my office. I've got work to do. Oh, Enoshima one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Stay away from Aoi! I don't want you to steal her away from me!" He blushed.

"Geez Togami, I don't swing that way. I'm only into guys. Thank you very much! Nice blushing by the way. I never knew Hina could make you soft! Come on Muku let's head." The twins left the office leaving Byakuya annoyed.

"Curse that woman!" He said as he shook his head. "Naegi and Kirigiri are hanging about with each other once again. While Enoshima and Ikusaba are on talking terms again. The world must be ending," he said sarcastically.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


	6. Invitation

It was back to reality for Kyoko as she was back at work. She had spent the rest of her week off at Makoto's place until last night. She missed him holding her while they were sleeping together. The couple agreed to keep their relationship a secret for a while. So, they could enjoy peace and quiet before the media ruckus and questions from their class.

Kyoko was in her office looking at a new case that was brought forward to her. There was a knock on her door. "Come in!"

The door opened, and Junko walked in. "Geez, there you are Kirigiri," Junko said. "You could have texted me last week saying that you took the week off. I came here last week to find that you gave yourself a weeks holiday."

"Apologies," Kyoko replied. "I thought the last time we spoke to each other. I thought you wouldn't want to see my name on your phone. Also, I didn't think you would come back."

"Nah, trust me I've been through a lot worse," Junko replied. "I argue with my managers all the time at my modelling jobs."

"Fair enough. How is Ikusaba?"

"Ah, she is doing great. She is living with me now. Until she can land herself an apartment herself. But she is now my bodyguard, and I couldn't be happier. I get to spend time with Muku once again."

"Good," Kyoko said still looking at the case notes. "A small case to get me back into the swing of things," she muttered.

"So how was your week off?" Junko asked.

"It was good," Kyoko answered. "Naegi and I hung about with each other. It was like old times."

"I'm glad because Muku did say that apart from her Naegi was alone," Junko replied. "She did also say that he was going to be living in that mansion by himself now."

"It's a big mansion. I will tell you that much. As for Naegi, that's his choice, and I'm afraid to say," Kyoko replied. "Maybe he will find a girl that he is interested and move in with him." Kyoko stopped looking at her notes and looked at Junko with a smile. "Why not you Enoshima you are still single are you not?"

"Huh?" Junko said in shock. "Why on Earth would I want to date Naegi? I mean come on he is very plain! Plus you do have feelings for him."

"Did have feelings for him," Kyoko corrected Junko. "I've decided to let go of my feelings for him and look towards the future and find someone else."

Junko stared at Kyoko in disbelief.

"What's wrong Enoshima was it something that I said?" Kyoko asked confused.

"What about him?" Junko asked. "He does have feelings for you!"

"I doubt that," Kyoko said coldly. She went into her drawer and pulled out a diary and placed it on her desk. "Anyway take this diary. A few people have phone about meetings with me. I've left all of that for you to arrange. I've got this case to work on."

Kyoko stood up and put the case into a file and picked it up. "This shouldn't take me long it's a simple burglary. If you change your mind about Naegi. I can give him your number if you like?"

"I will pass on the number thanks. Naegi should be yours. Don't worry about the meetings. I will have them all arranged, and I will text you the dates and also put them in the diary."

"Give up it Enoshima. Anyway, I'm off." Kyoko replied. She left her office with the file in hand.

"Ok that was weird," Junko muttered. "Did something happen between the pair last week and that's why she was trying to offer Naegi to me? Or was she trying to play mind games with me in order to avoid me pairing her and Naegi together?"

She looked at the diary and picked it up and opened it. "Geez, there are a few numbers here to phone," Junko sighed. "Duh! Kirigiri took the week off Junko, you silly woman! I suppose I better get to work."

Later on that day

Makoto was in the kitchen reading something on his laptop. Kirumi was in the kitchen as well. She was making him dinner.

"Master, will Miss Kirigiri be coming over tonight?" She asked him.

"Yes, she will be here in a few minutes."

"Very well I shall make dinner for her as well," Kirumi replied.

"Thank you, Tojo," Makoto said warmly.

"You don't need to thank me, Master. I'm just doing my job."

"Yes, I know that. But you have done an amazing job. Putting up with me. When I'm a grump after a bad meeting or just a bad mood in general. You have looked after this mansion fantastically and never ask anything back in return apart from that Friday that you wanted off a few weeks ago. So, in return, I'm going to give you a bonus."

"But Master you don't have too!" Kirumi said.

"You are right. I don't have too. But it's something I want to do!" Makoto said firmly. "I will be back in a minute. That's Kyoko outside. I'm going to let her in and grab you your bonus!"

Makoto left the kitchen and headed for the front door and opened to see Kyoko waiting on the other side. She walked in, and Makoto closed the door. He felt Kyoko's hands on his shoulders.

She spun him around and pushed him against the door, and they stared at each other. Then Kyoko got closer and kissed him on the lips.

"Do you have any idea how much I've missed you!" Kyoko smirked.

"From what I could tell it's a lot," he laughed. Then he kissed her on the lips. "Why are you so sexy?"

"It's a secret," she joked.

"Maybe I should investigate," Makoto whispered giving Kyoko goosebumps. However, the mood was ruined when Kyoko's belly starts to make hungry noises.

"Sorry about that," Kyoko blushed.

"It's cool. Tojo is making dinner for us. You pop into the kitchen while I head upstairs and grab a few things."

Kyoko nodded, and she headed for the kitchen. While Makoto headed upstairs to his bedroom and went into his bedside drawer and pulled out an envelope and a set of house keys. Mukuro's former keys.

He put the keys into his pocket and went back downstairs with envelope in hand and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Tojo can you stop making the dinner for a second please," Makoto asked.

Kirumi turned around to see her Master holding an envelope.

"Inside this envelope contains 150,000 yen. Before you start panicking and tell how you don't deserve will you hear me out?"

"Yes, of course," Kirumi replied quietly. While Koyko looked on with her belly refusing to stop rumbling.

"Now," Makoto said calmly. "As I said to you a few minutes ago. I'm grateful to have you around. You keep this place spotless. I could not ask for a better maid. Lucky for me you were the first maid I've ever hired, and you have done an amazing job. If I had to rate you of 10, you would be a 15. Now please take the money because you have deserved it. Go and treat yourself."

Kirumi was blushing and she unable to reply.

"Tojo, are you blushing?" Makoto asked stunned.

"Yes, I am Master. I'm sorry," Kirumi said weakly. "I've never had someone give me that kind of compliment before. I'm not sure how to respond."

"Don't worry about it," Makoto smiled. "How you go home early, and I will take care of the dinner."

"No, it's fine Master," Kirumi said firmly. "I've still got a job to do… But thank you Naegi."

"Huh? You called me by my second name?" Makoto said stunned.

"And just this one time," Kirumi smiled as she spun back around to the dinner and continued with her work."

"I will leave the money on the counter make sure to pick it up ok?"

"Will do Master," Kirumi replied.

Makoto walked over the table and sat down beside Kyoko, and she was smiling at him.

"Makoto, that was really kind of you," she said.

"Thanks," he blushed.

An hour later

Makoto and Kyoko were in the living room watching telly. Kirumi walked into the living room.

"That's me away Master, I will see you tomorrow," the maid said.

"Ok, thanks once again for your help around the mansion," Makoto replied.

"Just doing my job."

"I know. Did you pick up that money?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, I did Master. If I left it behind I would no doubt get an earful tomorrow from you."

"You know him to well," Kyoko joked.

Very funny," Makoto said sarcastically. "Goodbye Tojo, I will see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Master, Miss Kirigiri," the maid said, and she left the living room.

"Hey, Kyoko. I've got something to ask you. But if you think it's too soon I understand," Makoto said as he stood up and went into his pocket to pull out Mukuro's former keys. "I want you to move in."

Kyoko couldn't tell if she wanted to squeal or being a mature adult and say yes. She didn't expect to be asked to move in so quickly. Of course, she knows Makoto had all the money. But she to make this a fair relationship.

"I would love that Makoto," she smiled.

"Fantastic!" Makoto said as he jumped for joy causing Kyoko to giggle. He handed her the keys, and she couldn't believe that she held keys to a mansion. "Kyoko, I will get in touch with a removal company."

"Makoto let me do it," she said. "It's my stuff anyway. Plus since we are now living together. We need to talk."

Makoto looked puzzled, and he sat back down.

"Makoto, I know you have money to pay for everything. But I want everything to be equal in terms of paying for bills, local shopping and any potential holidays aboard we may go on."

"But why?" He asked slightly confused. "If I paid for everything. It means you can build up your own money from your job."

"Yes that is true," she replied. "But I want everything to be equal. Because it will make me feel bad. If you paid for everything and I never contribute to help out."

"How about this then," Makoto replied. "I will pay for the bills, and you pay for the shopping and the holiday stuff we can pay together. The bills for this mansion is high."

"I guess that will do," Kyoko replied. "Makoto thank you for being reasonable. I don't want to move in here and put my feet up because you have the money to cover me. I really do want to contribute and use money that I earn to help out."

"If that's what you want Kyoko. Then I'm happy to go along with it," he said. "Wow look at us. We have just had our very first relationship talk."

"I guess we have," she giggled.

A week later

Kyoko had unofficially moved out of her apartment. There was still legal stuff to deal with, and mail was still getting delivered to her apartment. But she hoped in another weeks time. It should all be dealt with.

There wasn't much stuff she wanted to take to her new home in terms of furniture. But she did have ornaments that she treasured because they used to belong to her mother who was long dead due to an illness.

During the past week, she and Makoto went out after she finished work to look at new wardrobes and other things. Kirumi was told about the relationship, and the maid was delighted for the pair.

Makoto and Kyoko were in the living room both doing their respective work. He was on the laptop typing away on his laptop while Kyoko was going over some case notes.

"There I'm finally done for today," Makoto said tiredly as he put his arms on the air to stretch them. "That is the last time I'm taking two weeks off."

"I'm surprised you don't have your own PA like I do," Kyoko replied. "Even though Enoshima is part-timer she has been a big help and she helps out my receptionist as well."

"Mukuro kept on nagging me about getting my own PA. But I like to be in control of everything."

"Has it worked?" Kyoko asked.

"Umm, for the most part, yes," Makoto said rubbing the back of his head. "I may have in the past forgotten to phone a few people that needed to talk to me."

"I see," Kyoko replied. "I think it's time for you to hire a PA and I will nag you until you do. If that fails then sex is off the table."

"That's not fair!" Makoto said stunned.

"I'm only trying to help you, honey," she said playfully.

"Alright fine," he sighed. "You win."

"I always win," she giggled as she put down her case notes on the glass table. While Makoto put the laptop on the glass table as well. Then Makoto's phone went off, and he picked it up, and it was a text from Byakuya.

'**Evening Naegi. I wanted to inform you that. I'm hosting a party at Hope's Peak in two weeks time. Call it a class reunion. Would you be interested in coming?'**

"A class reunion?" Makoto said.

"What's up?" Kyoko asked then she heard her phone go off and she picked it up and saw it was a text from Aoi.

'**Hey, Kyoko. Sorry to bother you. I just got a text from Togami, and he is hosting a party at Hope's Peak in two weeks time. He calls it a class reunion, and he wants to know if you want to come? Since doesn't have your number.'**

"Interesting," Kyoko said. "I got a text from Aoi asking if I wanted to go to a party that is Togami is hosting."

"Same, but Togami was the one to text me," Makoto replied. "Remember that one party before we graduated and Togami managed to sneak drink in."

"How can I forget," Kyoko laughed. "He was wasted, and Aoi had to take him back to his dorm room."

"That I remember fondly," he chuckled. "I've always remained Togami of that night. Whenever I get a chance to see him. I might as well tell you that he and Hina are dating."

"Those two?" Kyoko said stunned.

"Yip, it's a shock I know," Makoto replied. "But you know Togami. He hates being soft, and that's what Aoi has done to him. That's why nobody knew their relationship. It was to protect his image you see."

"Make senses. So what are your plans for this party?" Kyoko asked.

"I would like to go," he answered. "What about you?"

"I will go if you will go," she replied.

"Cool," he smiled. "How about we fool the class?"

"About our relationship?"

He nodded as he smirked.

"Go on I'm listening," Kyoko replied.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


	7. Class reunion and surprise

Makoto was finally home. He took a shorter work day and went to buy something important. He also went to see Kyoko's father Jin to ask him a few questions about a few things.

Makoto headed upstairs to his bedroom and pulled out a small box and hid it in the very back of his bedside drawer.

"Not until the time is right," he muttered as he closed his drawer.

It was the week of the class reunion. Kyoko had officially moved out of her apartment and moved in officially to the mansion. Because Makoto would take care of the bills for the mansion. Kyoko realised that she would be financially better off. Due to the fact she no longer had to pay rent for her old apartment and the shopping, she agreed to pay for would be slightly dear now because she was paying for two people and not just one. Of course, the holidays would be equal as well.

Makoto put on a tank top and shorts and headed downstairs. He smelled something good coming from the kitchen and went to investigate. He found Kyoko in the kitchen making the dinner.

"That smells good," he said. "Where is Tojo?

Kyoko turned around and looked sad. "Tojo was really sick. I came home early, and we spoke about a few things. Then next second she threw up, and she looked really pale."

"Is she ok?" Makoto said concerned.

"She looked much better when I took her home. But I phoned one of her friends to come over and look after her."

Makoto pulled his phone out of his pocket and phoned Kirumi, and thankfully she picked up.

"**Hello Master," **Kirumi said weakly.

"Don't master me!" Makoto said concerned. "How are you?"

"**I still feel ill. But I feel much better than I did when I threw up in front of Miss Kirigiri."**

"Tojo, did you feel sick at any point before you threw up?" Makoto asked.

"**Yes, I felt ill all day," **she replied quietly as she knew she was going an ear bashing from Makoto.

"Tojo," he sighed. "You're health is more important to me than you trying to keep mansion spotless. If you felt ill, you should have phoned me."

"**I'm sorry Master."**

"I order you not to come in for the rest of the week. Take it as a holiday and no buts. Understood?"

"**Yes, Master," **Kirumi said weakly.

"Good, now look after yourself, and I will see you next week. Goodbye Tojo."

"**Goodbye Master."**

Makoto put the phone back in his pocket, and he began to rub his face.

"How is she feeling?" Kyoko asked as she was still staring at her boyfriend.

"Tojo is still under the weather. But she says that she is feeling much better than she did when she threw up in front of you. Kyoko thank you for looking after her."

"It's alright," she replied warmly. "I've grown fond of Tojo over the past few weeks. Before she threw up. She was telling me how she treated herself to that bonus you give her. She also said that wishes to serve you for years to come."

"Really?" Makoto said shocked.

"Yes, Kyoko nodded. "She also said something that I disapproved off."

"What she got a crush on me?" He joked.

"No," she replied. "Tojo is going to start calling me Mistress soon."

"Mistress?" Makoto replied stunned.

"Yes," Kyoko nodded again. "From Tojo's point of view. Because we are now together and living together. It makes sense for her to call me Mistress."

"Oh man, what is she like?" Makoto said shaking his head. "Sorry, Kyoko."

"Why are you apologising?" Kyoko asked. "It's Tojo being Tojo." She turned back around to continue making the dinner. "So how was your day?"

"It was good," Makoto replied. "I managed to get a few sponsorships on board. How was yours?"

"It was good," she replied. "Enoshima was getting excited by this class reunion. She said it would be good to get all of us today again."

"I think she means getting us together in the same room," Makoto said walking over to Kyoko. He stood behind her and held onto her hips. "I think she is keen for us to start dating."

"You don't say," she giggled.

"Do you need a hand with dinner?" Makoto whispered in her ear. This caused her to get goosebumps.

"No, I'm ok. Granted I won't get dinner finished if you continue to tease me."

"Is that a bad thing?" He chuckled then suddenly he stomach begun to rumble.

"I would take that as yes," Kyoko giggled. "Right mister sit at the table while I make the dinner."

"Fine," he groaned. He tried to take his hands off Kyoko's hips, but she placed her hands on his. Then she turned around.

"If you are still hungry afterwards you can have me ok," she said seductively. She gave him a kiss on the lips and pushed him away playfully and turned back around to continue with the dinner.

"You're a tease you know that right," Makoto said.

"I know," she giggled.

Days later

It was the night of the party, and everyone from Class 78 apart from Makoto and Kyoko was in the gym hall at Hope's Peak.

"Right people," Aoi said. "This is our last shot at getting Kyoko and Naegi together!"

"What's the point?" Leon said.

"I agree with Kuwata," Sakura said. "The pair failed to then. I don't see them dating now."

"I'm with Hina on this one," Sayaka said. "We have all helped each other since we became a class. I think we should rally once again to see if we can get Naegi and Kirigiri to date each other."

"Ludenberg," Togami said. "Fancy a bet on the pair becoming a couple by the end of the night."

"Yes of course," Celestia smiled.

"Guys come on seriously! No bets allowed!" Aoi said annoyed. "Now we need to choose our dance partners, so Kyoko and Naegi have no choice to dance with each other."

"I pick Hina," Byakuya said quickly shocking his class.

"You two dating or something?" Mondo asked. "Because Togami was very quick there."

Byakuya and Aoi looked at each other blushing.

"No way you two are?" Hiro said.

"Geez, guys you two kept that one quiet," Junko said sarcastically.

"Yes we are dating," Byakuya said as he held Aoi's hand. "Come on then take shots at me because I'm showing a softer side."

"I didn't know you had a soft side, Togami," Taka said.

"Oh geez, sick burn," Junko giggled.

"I will dance with Hifumi," Celestia said getting back on topic.

Chihiro walked up to Mukuro. "Is it ok if I danced with you Ikusaba?"

"Yes, it is," Mukuro smiled.

"Hey what about me?" Junko groaned.

"You are to wild for me Enoshima sorry," Chihiro replied.

"I'll dance with Kuwata," Sayaka said.

"Sweet!" Leon replied.

"Taka," Junko said. "You wanna dance with me?"

"As long as you behave yourself," Taka replied.

"Fine!" Junk groaned.

That left only Sakura, Toko, Mondo and Hiro.

"I'll pass on the dance," Mondo said.

"Same here," Sakura replied. "We can turn down Naegi and Kirigiri's requests if they ask us."

Hiro looked at Toko. "Do you want to dance with me?"

"No c-chance you are the l-last person I want to d-dance with," Toko replied. "Plus y-you smell of booze."

"Wow she is right," Junko said as she moved closer to Hiro to sniff him. "Can we make sure he doesn't get wasted as Togami did a few years ago."

"I can remember that night," Mondo chuckled. "Togami couldn't stand, and Hina had to take him back to his dorm room."

"Right that's enough," Byakuya said clearly embarrassed.

"A better question is did you two do it back then?" Junko asked ignoring Byakuya's embarrassment.

"No, we did not," Aoi said firmly. "Honestly, Togami and I weren't even interested in each after until that night. Because he came up to me a few days later and apologised to me for his drunken state and also thanked me for helping to his dorm room. Then he offered to take me out for a soft drink and which I accepted. We learned a lot more about each other, and we agreed to have a go at dating and so far so good."

"We have had our problems," Byakuya added. "But we have managed to work them out and become a stronger couple." He began to blush. "Anyway, Naegi and Kirigiri should be here any seconds let's get ourselves ready."

Just as Byakuya finished talking. Kyoko walked into the gym hall. Everyone turned around to see the detective wearing a purple dress, purple high heels along with purple gloves.

"Wow, Kyoko you look amazing!" Aoi said as she walked over to her friend.

"You don't look bad yourself," Kyoko smiled. She had a quick look around. "I'm guessing Naegi didn't want to come tonight? Because I can't see him?"

"No, he is coming," Aoi smiled.

"Very well," Kyoko said as she walked over to the group and started to talk to her former classmates. Aoi followed her.

A few seconds Makoto walked into the gym hall. He was wearing a black suit and a white shirt without a tie.

Nobody had noticed him yet. So he sat down at a table surrounded by chairs which all were taken from the cafeteria. Makoto had eyes on one girl and that Kyoko. She was stunning, and her bum looked great in that dress.

"Naegi?" Hifumi said shocked. As the others stopped talking to turn, their heads towards the direction that Hufumi was facing. They all found Makoto sitting at a table smiling.

"How long you been here for?" Byakuya asked as he walked over to his friend. The others followed him apart from Kyoko.

"Not long. All of you were talking, so I didn't want to ruin anything," Makoto replied.

"Don't be silly Naegi," Taka said. "It's great to see you again. We would have all stopped talking if you walked up to us."

"Fair enough," Makoto replied. Then his eyes landed on Mukuro. "Hey, Mukuro can I have a word with you in private?"

"Of course you can," Mukuro replied. Makoto got off his seat, and the pair walked far away from the group.

"I want to apologise for my behaviour towards you the last time we spoke," Makoto said. "I was out of order, and I let my anger get the better of me."

"It's fine," Mukuro replied. "I've known you for five years. You are not an angry person. I lay the blame on myself. Phoning Kirigiri was lack of judgement on my part for which I'm sorry for. How is Tojo?"

"Where do I start," he said rolling his eyes.

"Tojo being Tojo?" Mukuro joked.

"Yip," he laughed. "She refused to take a bonus until I ordered her to take it. Then a few days ago. She was feeling ill and still turned up for work and threw up. So, I told her that she is on holiday for the rest of the week. Because I know she would try and show up for work the next day."

"What is she like?" Mukuro chuckled.

"Tell me about it!"

"Well we better get this party started," Mukuro said.

A few hours later

Everyone was having a blast. The guys were sitting at a group having a good laugh. While the girls were sitting at their own table having a laugh as well. Makoto and Kyoko spoke to all of their former classmates. But they didn't speak to each other at all. Which worried the likes of Aoi and Junko.

As the DJ began to play slow music. This was everyone cue to pick their pre-selected dance partners and get on the floor. However, before Leon got a chance to go and ask Sayaka to dance with him. Makoto beat him to the punch.

"Hey, Maizono would you like to dance with me?" Makoto asked.

"Sorry Naegi, I've already agreed to dance with Kuwata," Sayaka replied. She stood up and walked past Makoto and took Leon's hand and the pair walked onto the floor and began to dance slowly.

Makoto looked at the floor, and he saw Aoi and Byakuya dancing. Mukuro dancing with Chihiro. Which he thought was interesting. He saw Junko dancing with Taka which confused him greatly. He saw Celestia and Hifumi dancing and the last pair he saw, of course, was Leon and Sayaka.

He looked at the girl's table and saw his three remaining options. Kyoko, Sakura and Toko. While he saw at his table Mondo and Hiro, who was slightly wasted.

'_Are they trying to pair Kyoko and I together?'_ He thought. _'Oh well, hopefully, Kyoko doesn't turn me down later.'_

He walked over to Kyoko's side of the table and leaned over and put his lips up to her ear. "Would you like to dance with me Kyoko?"

He stood back up and held out his hand. Kyoko had her emotionless mask up, and she took his hand. They went onto the dance floor and began to dance slowly. Everyone who was on the floor with them noticed that the pair wouldn't talk to each other.

However for the pair themselves. Everything was perfect; they were dancing together and fooling everyone with their lack of emotion. But Kyoko was caught off guard when Makoto broke the dance, and he walked over to the DJ and spoke to him.

He came back to resume the dance. "Sorry about that. I was just asking him to stop playing music after this song has finished."

"I guess it's time to tell everyone our big secret," Kyoko smirked.

As the song finished Kyoko noticed Makoto was beginning to sweat and become nervous. She was going to ask him what was wrong. But she froze in disbelief as she watched him pull out a small white box from his trouser pocket on got on one knee.

The whole class watched on in disbelief apart from Hiro who had fallen asleep. Some of them began to think it was a big joke.

"Kyoko Kirigiri. You are an amazing woman who is smart and beautiful, and I couldn't get you out of my head ever since I got to know you five years ago. I know we have only been dating for three weeks maybe slightly more. But I love you Kyoko, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Kyoko Kirigiri will you marry me?"

He opened the box, and Kyoko's mouth nearly fell off her face when she was the ring. It was amazing. A tear ran down her face she couldn't believe Makoto had asked her that golden question.

"Yes, Makoto," she said tearfully. Makoto stood up with tears of joy running down his face, and the pair hugged each other. "Thank you Makoto," she whispered.

Junko walked up to the pair. "Right what is going on? Because I feel like we have all been played."

Everyone walked apart from Hiro walked up to to the pair as they broke their hug.

"We both wanted to have a little bit of fun," Kyoko said as she was wiping the tears away. "What Makoto said was true. We have been dating for a few weeks now. But I didn't expect him to get on one knee and ask me to marry him."

Byakuya folded his arms clearly not impressed. "So, you two were dating this whole time but avoided each other on purpose to fool us?"

"Yes that is correct," Makoto said as he wiped away his own tears. He looked at his future wife smiled at her. "Kyoko had the guts to tell me how she felt about me, and I was over the moon. I always felt I had no chance with her. But now since we have been together. I've never been happy."

"Told you so," Mukuro smirked.

"Yeah yeah, you were right Mukuro," Makoto replied.

"Makoto," Kyoko said warmly. "Will you do the honours."

"But your hands?" Makoto said concerned.

"I don't mind," Kyoko said softly. Makoto took Kyoko's left gloved off, and everyone was left in shock at Kyoko's burnt hand. Makoto took the ring out of the box and slid the ring onto Kyoko's finger. She had another look at the ring up close, and she was still stunned by how beautiful it looked.

"Congrats you two," Junko said. "But is not too early?"

"I was worried it might be for Kyoko," Makoto sighed. "But we had these feelings for each other all this time. It felt right, plus I let Kyoko walk out of my life once before I wasn't going to let it happen a second time."

Byakuya had a small idea pop into his head, and he walked over the DJ. He spoke to him and then walked back on the floor.

"Aoi, let's go back to the table," Byakuya said.

"Huh, what for?" Aoi asked.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the DJ said. "Can everyone leave the dance floor apart from our newly engaged couple. As I put on a song to celebrate their engagement."

"Aoi," Kyoko said took off her right glove and took her left glove from Makoto and handed both to Aoi. "Can you look after them for me?"

"You can count on me!" Aoi replied with a thumbs up. She, Byakuya and everyone else left the floor as the DJ put on another slow song. Makoto put his hand on Kyoko's hip and took her hand in his other hand.

"Kyoko I never had the chance until to say this. But you look amazing," Makoto said softly.

"You don't look half bad yourself," she giggled. "Makoto when did you find time to buy the ring?"

"It was the day that Toko was ill. I bought the ring that day, and I went to see your father for his permission to marry you."

"You sly man," Kyoko smirked.

"I wanted to make sure I did anything right," Makoto replied. "But you know that this means now don't you?"

Kyoko looked at him in slight confusion.

"Tojo is going to call you Mistress now," Makoto laughed.

"Lovely," Kyoko said sarcastically.

As the song ended. Junko stood up. "Come you two kiss! You two haven't done it since you two got engaged!"

"Kiss her Naegi!" Mondo shouted.

"Kiss him Kirigiri," Sayaka cheered.

Then the whole class apart from Byakuya, Celestia, Toko and of course Hiro who was still asleep began to chant kiss.

Makoto and Kyoko both began to blush.

"I guess we should give them what they want," Kyoko said. Then she leaned in and kissed her future husband on the lips causing everyone to cheer. "I love you Makoto."

I love you too Kyoko."

Together and now engaged. Everything felt right for the couple, and now they had a wedding to look forward to and maybe become parents one day in the future.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


	8. The future

Makoto was standing with his father as people gathered into a small room. It was his and Kyoko's wedding day.

"How are you feeling son?" His father asked.

"Nervous," Makoto replied. "I've stood in front of thousands of people giving speeches, and here I am feeling nervous about standing in front 20."

"You will be fine," his father replied. "It's quick. You will be married and have dinner in two hours."

"I am pretty hungry if I'm honest."

A year had passed for Makoto and Kyoko since they got engaged. Makoto got himself another bodyguard, and her name was Maki Harukawa. She took her job very seriously and she could very cold at the best of times. Kirumi recommended Maki to Makoto and for the most part. Maki scared the press and fangirls. Which the latter weren't impressed that Makoto was going to marry detective and not them.

While Kyoko kept herself busy with her work with some teasing from Junko. Since Kyoko would be on her honeymoon. Her grandfather Fuhito would come of retirement for two weeks to cover Kyoko's job.

Makoto looked around to see Kirumi smiling at him. Along with his mother and other family members. Fuhito gave Makoto a small nod. While he saw his former classmates smiling at him and few of them were giving him the thumbs up. He also saw Maki in a black suit leaning against a wall arms folded.

"Your bodyguard scares me, son," his father said.

"She scares me too sometimes," Makoto replied. "But I'm safe today anyway. You're the best man. You can take the scary glares from her," he chuckled.

"That will be right," his father laughed.

The minister walked into the room and stood in front of Makoto and his father. "Ladies and gentlemen can all of you please stand for the bride."

Everyone stood up, and music began to play. The doors opened, and Kyoko walked into the room with her father arms locked together. Aoi and Komaru who were the bridesmaids walked into the room together.

Class 78 were stunned by how beautiful Kyoko was. She was wearing a long white wedding dress and white gloves to hide her hands. She had two braids instead of her classic one.

She walked up alongside Makoto who had kept his eyes forward to avoid looking at Kyoko until he was told to do so.

Jin sat down next to his father.

"Everyone thank you for coming on this special day," the minister said. "Groom, Bride, you may look at each other and hold hands, and we will make the vows."

The couple looked each other and Makoto was left stunned by how beautiful Kyoko was. While Kyoko couldn't believe this good looking young man was all hers.

Makoto spoke first. "I, Makoto Naegi take you, Kyoko Kirigiri for my wedded wife, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward."

Then Kyoko spoke. "I, Kyoko Kirgiri take you, Makoto Naegi for my wedded husband, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward."

"The rings please," the minister asked. Makoto's father went into his pocket and pulled two rings and handed one to Kyoko. She raised Makoto left hand and put the wedding ring on his wedding finger.

Mr Naegi then hands the other ring to his son. He raised Kyoko left hand and took her white glove off and put the wedding ring on her wedding finger.

"I now pronounce you as husband and wife; you may kiss the bride," the minister smiled. Makoto and Kyoko kissed. Everyone started to clap as the newlywed couple faced their friends.

"Allow me to present Mr and Mrs Naegi," the minister said.

Mrs Naegi started to cry while the newlywed's former classmate started to clap and cheer for their two friends.

Mr Naegi saw his wife cry, and he went over and hugged her. "That's our baby boy all grown up," she sobbed.

"That he is," Mr Naegi replied warmly.

Komaru hugged her brother. While Aoi hugged Kyoko. Then Class 78 got up and went over to pump some fists and give out hugs.

Jin smiled warmly at her daughter as she was getting engulfed by her friends. "Her mother would have been proud of her."

"Yes, she would have been," Fuhito replied. "Hopefully she is watching and she crying with joy like Naegi's mother is."

"No doubt she is," Jin replied.

Four months later

Kyoko arrived home, and she was greeted by her dog. After the couple came back from their honeymoon. They both agreed to get a dog, and they bought a Shiba. It was male, and it had a wonderful light brown coat. It was still a pup.

The dog's tail was swinging back and forth. Kyoko got on her knees and gave her dog a clap.

"Hello Kai," she said warmly. "I hope you have been behaving yourself for Kirumi?"

The dog barked and began rubbing its head against her knee.

She got up and walked into the kitchen where she found Kirumi having something to eat.

"Hello Mistress," Kirumi said warmly. "You're home early?"

"I didn't feel too good," Kyoko said.

"Do you need anything?" Kirumi asked quickly.

"No, I'm fine. I need a lie down I feel," Kyoko replied. "How has Kai been?"

"Oh every day is an adventure for him," Kirumi replied. "I can report that he has done all of his business outside."

Kyoko looked down and sat Kai looked up at her. "Good boy Kai!"

Kai barked in reply.

"I'm going to head for my bedroom," Kyoko said.

"Very well, if you need anything please say," Kirumi replied.

Kyoko nodded, and she headed up to her bedroom. While carrying Kai up with her. Because he struggled to get upstairs. Due to his size.

She put him on his dog bed while she got herself undress. She went into her bedside drawer and pulled out a pregnancy test. She headed into the personal bathroom that was connected to the bedroom.

She and Makoto felt it was now the best time to start having a family. They were both 23, and they wanted to have at least two children before they were 30.

She did her thing and waited for the stick to change to the colour she hoped. 30 seconds later the stick didn't change colour, and she began to give up hope. But then suddenly the stick changes colour, and she nearly jumped for joy. Before she regained her composer.

"I'm pregnant!" She said shaking. "I'm going to be a mum!" She rushed out of the bathroom to see Kai looking at her confused. "It's ok Kai. Nothing to worry about!" She picked up her phone, and she was about to phone Makoto because she stopped. She felt it was best to tell him when he got home.

She dropped her phone on her bed, and she began to cry. Kai rushed over to see what was going on. Kyoko dropped to her knees, and she hugged the Shiba.

"You're going to be a big brother Kai," she sobbed.

Hours later

Makoto arrived home, and Kai ran to the front door to greet his owner. He rolled onto this back and Makoto got onto his knees and rubbed Kai's belly.

"Who loves a belly rub?" Makoto said.

"I do," said his wife jokingly as she walked out of the living room to greet him.

Makoto stood up and kissed his wife on the lips.

"Makoto come upstairs with me. I've got something to show you," Kyoko said.

"Ok, Kai please stay here," Makoto ordered. The dog whimpered and walked away. "That dog knows how to tug my heartstrings," he sighed.

"You big softy," Kyoko giggled. As she walked upstairs with Makoto following her. She leads them to their bedroom and into the personal bathroom. She picked up the pregnancy test stick and showed Makoto it.

He froze, and he couldn't believe colour. "Kyoko are you…?"

"Yes I am," Kyoko said warmly. "I found out a few hours ago, and I've done a few more test, and I'm pregnant 100%."

Makoto raised his fists and began to shake them back and forth as if he was celebrating a goal that been scored in a game of football.

"Someone is happy!" Kyoko giggled.

"I-I can't believe it," Makoto said. "We are going to become parents!" He quickly wrapped his arms around his wife and hugged her. "Kyoko thank you," he whispered.

Nine months later

Kyoko was due any day now. She was sitting in the living room as she rubbed her belly. Kai was now fully grown up was sleeping his dog bed. He had become very protective of Kyoko. He wouldn't even allow Makoto to rub Kyoko's belly. This annoyed Makoto. But he knew that Kyoko was in safe hands with Kai.

Everything went well over the nine months of Kyoko's pregnancy. Expect something came up that she nor Makoto didn't see coming. It wasn't one baby that was in her belly. It was two. The couple were expecting twins.

When the couple broke the news Kirumi, their family members and their former classmates. Everyone was excited about the couple. But everyone was slightly shocked at first when they found out it was twins that Makoto and Kyoko were having twins.

"Oh!" Kyoko said in pain. Kai raised his head to look at her. Kyoko froze realised that her waters had just broken. "Kai go and get Kirumi!"

The dog barked and got up and ran into the kitchen and saw Kirumi putting away dishes. Kai barked at Kirumi, and she turned around to see the dog looking tense.

"What is wrong Kai?" The maid asked. The dog barked and ran out of the kitchen. The maid followed the dog and walked into the living room to see Kyoko holding her belly looking worried. "Mistress, what's wrong?"

"Kirumi my water has broke," Kyoko replied. "Can you…"

"Sit back and relax," Kirumi quickly cutting Kyoko off. "I will phone for a car to pick you up and I will grab a bunch of clothes." The maid left the living room, and Kai began to rub his head against Kyoko leg to try and calm her.

"Soon Kai. You will have two babies to look after as well," Kyoko said softly.

"Mistress," Kirumi said as she walked back into the living room. "I've phoned for the car, and it will be here in five minutes. Shall I phone Master?"

"No, leave that to me," Kyoko replied as she picked up her phone and took a big breath before she phoned her husband.

Byakuya's office

Makoto and Byakuya in the middle of shaking hands as Byakuya's company became a sponsor for Makoto social media website while Makoto becomes a shareholder of Byakuya's company with 10% shares.

"Finally," Byakuya huffed. "I've been waiting for years for my company to be a sponsor. Now I will become richer."

"You sure about that," Makoto grinned. "Maybe I will buy the other shareholders out and have you work for me."

"As if I let something like that happen," Byakuya replied glaring at Makoto. "Maybe I will buy out Fujisaki 25% stake, and you will have to deal with me!"

"Dealing with you would be better than dealing with most of the people I have to deal with these days," Makoto sighed.

"I have to agree with you there," Byakuya replied.

Makoto's phone went off, and he saw that Kyoko was ringing.

"Togami I need to take this," Makoto said as he answered the call. "Hey, Kyoko what's up?"

"**Makoto that's my waters broken. Kirumi has phoned a car for me, and I will be heading over to the hospital. Once the car gets here."**

"Your w-water has broke?" Makoto said in a small panic. "Are y-you fine?"

"**Yes, I'm fine relaxed. I will see you at the hospital ok?"**

"I will be there as soon as I can!" Makoto replied.

"**Ok, see you soon. I love you Makoto."**

"Love you too Kyoko," he replied. He ended the call and stood up. "Togami I will need to head."

"I heard," Byakuya replied. "Send Kirigiri my regards, and I hope everything goes well for you two."

"Thanks," Makoto replied, and he left the office and saw his bodyguard Maki sitting on a chair arms folded. "Harukawa let's head."

Maki stood up and followed out of the building, and both got inside the car that was waiting for them.

Makoto told the driver to take them to a private hospital. Which Maki knew very well what was happening. Her relationship with her boss was strictly personal. The two hardly spoke this annoyed Makoto slightly as he wanted to know his bodyguard better. In the few conversations that they did have. Makoto learned that Maki was fond of children.

The driver pulled away and set its course for the private hospital. Makoto and Kyoko agreed to go private as they could afford it and it would keep Kyoko giving birth a secret before it became public.

"How are you feeling boss?" Maki asked.

"You feeling ill or something? You never ask me that," Makoto said surprised.

"Forget I asked then!" Maki said coldly.

Makoto sighed. "I'm nervous. I don't know what to say to Kyoko to keep her calm."

"You being with Kirigiri is all she needs," Maki replied. "Trust me. She will be nervous as well. But once she has seen you. She will feel much better."

"I hope so," Makoto replied. "Harukawa. I have a job offer for you. It won't be for a few years. But if you're still working for me. I would like to know if you're interested."

"Go on?"

"I would you like to become my children's bodyguard when they older."

"I will think about it," Maki replied.

"Thank you Harukawa."

"Don't be thanking me yet. I might turn you down!" She replied annoyed.

"What are you like?" Makoto groaned.

Private hospital

Kyoko was sitting on her bed with Jin and Fuhito by her side. Luckily for her, there was no traffic, and she was able to get to the private hospital in little time. She phoned her father and grandfather after getting off the phone with Makoto to inform them of what was happening, and they rushed to her side.

"I must admit this private hospital is fantastic," Fuhito said.

"Well, this hospital is the top private hospital in the region," Kyoko replied. "A lot of people paid good money to come here. Granted coming here wasn't my choice."

"You wanted to go public?" Jin asked.

"No, I wanted to go private. But it was Makoto's idea to go to a top tier private hospital. He wanted the best for me."

"Nothing wrong with that," Fuhito smiled.

"Agreed," Jin nodded. "Speaking of Makoto. Where is he?"

"No doubt he is stuff in traffic," Kyoko sighed. "He was meeting one of our former classmates, and it's busy over there."

"Makoto is a busy man. Always in meetings, I feel his pain," Jin sighed. "Running Hope's Peak can be a nightmare."

"You could have been a detective," Fuhito chuckled.

"I think father dodged the bullet by not becoming a detective," Kyoko said. "Dealing with awful death, paperwork and meeting people who come to seek your help to get justice for them."

"You have a point there," Fuhito sighed. "Being a detective does have its downsides."

"So, father are you ready to change nappies once again?" Kyoko said as she tried to get off their current topic.

"I'm a bit rusty," Jin joked. "But I'm sure I will get the hang of it again. If your mother was here, she would have been giggling like a school girl at the thought of being a gran," he sighed. "I do miss her. She was taken away from us far to early."

Fuhito put his hand on his son's shoulder. "She would be telling you off right for getting upset."

"I know," Jin replied. "Sorry, today is meant to be a happy moment here. I am bringing down the mood."

"It's ok father," Kyoko replied. "I do miss her as well."

Then the door opened, and Makoto came rushing in. "Kyoko I'm sorry the traffic was a nightmare!"

"Easy Makoto," Jin said. "Nothing has happened yet." Jin looked at Fuhito. "Dad let's head out for a few minutes and give Kyoko and Makoto time alone."

Fuhito nodded, and the two men stood up and walked out of the room closing the door behind them.

Makoto sat down on the chair that Jin was using, and he held Kyoko's gloved hand. "How are you and the twins?"

"We are doing well," Kyoko replied. "I'm glad you are here. I was getting nervous."

"I'm sorry but don't worry I'm here and I'm not leaving until I get to see my twins."

"Hopefully we don't need to wait long," Kyoko said softly as she rubbed her belly. "How was Togami?"

"Grumpy as ever," Makoto said rolling his eyes. "Sometimes I still can't believe that Aoi married him."

"Well, love is a funny old thing isn't?" Kyoko replied.

"It certainly is," Makoto replied smiling. "How did Kai deal with your waters breaking?"

"He was confused, but he tried his best to comfort me by rubbing his head against my leg."

"What a dog he is," Makoto said warmly. "He has work cut out for him when our twins grow up."

"So will Kirumi," Kyoko giggled.

"Let me guess. Kirumi did everything, and you never got a chance to raise a finger?" Makoto asked.

"Correct. But she has been a great help during the latter stages of my pregnancy. I'm truly grateful for all of her help."

"I'll treat her to something nice for all her hard work. Once everything has settled down," Makoto said.

"Sounds good to me," Kyoko smiled, and she looked down her belly. "Now we play the waiting game."

Next day

Makoto and Kyoko had finally become parents after a lengthy wait. They had a boy named Shiro, and a girl called Rin. Shiro was a copy of his father with the same colour of hair and eyes. While Rin was a copy of her mother. She had purple eyes and lavender hair.

Makoto joked by claiming the doctors lied to him and Kyoko all these months. Claiming they were expecting twins and they look nothing alike.

Kyoko was given the all clear, and she was allowed to go home, and the family of four left to go home. Komaru stayed at the mansion overnight so she could look after Kai.

When they got home and settled down. Jin, Fuhito and Makoto's parents arrived, and they all got to hold the twins. Then Mrs Naegi along with Koamru helped Kirumi make up the twins bottles.

At the end of the day. Makoto and Kyoko were tired, and both were glad they were by themselves and got a chance to spend time with their children.

Both of them were in bed together with a crib either side of them, and Kai was sleeping on his bed in the corner of the room.

"Kyoko," Makoto whispered. "Thank you for giving me the chance to become a father."

"Thank you Makoto for giving us a second to chance to become a couple after we failed the first time," Kyoko whispered back.

"I love you Kyoko."

"I love you Makoto."

Five years later

It was Friday, and it was the last weekend before Shiro and Rin's first day of school. The family of four were out doing a little bit of shopping and grabbing a few things before the first day of school.

Makoto and Kyoko did their best to hide their children of the media spotlight and often used Maki who was still Makoto bodyguard to scare the press away.

If Makoto or Kyoko told anyone that their kids were twins nobody would believe them. Shiro and Rin looked nothing alike. Shiro was still a copy of his father and Rin was still a copy of her mother.

As the family was walking past a pet shop, Shiro and Rin both stopped to see all the different toys that were displayed.

"Dad," Shiro said. "Can we buy a new toy for Kai?"

"He needs a new toy," Rin added. "He has chewed all his other ones."

"I don't see why not," Makoto replied. He headed into the shop holding both of his children's hands.

While Kyoko stood outside shaking her. "Oh, Makoto they have fooled you. They wanted to see the other animals. Kai has more than enough toys left to chew."

After a few minutes Makoto who was holding a small ball and the kids walked out, and both of them look happy. While their mother wasn't impressed.

"Kyoko what's wrong?" Makoto asked.

"The children tricked you. We have enough toys for Kai. They just wanted to see the animals."

"Is this true?" Makoto asked his children.

"Yes dad," both children said.

"Sneaky rascals," Makoto chuckled. "If you wanted to see the animals then just say ok?"

"Yes, dad," both children replied.

"Good. I think we should head home. I'm starting to feel hungry," Makoto said.

"Good idea," Kyoko said. But then suddenly a random girl walked up and stared at both children.

"Aww their so cute!" The girl said. Then she looked at Makoto. "Naegi I'm your biggest fan. Why don't you dump that detective woman and go out with me?" However unknown to the girl. Maki was watching the whole thing, and she walked over and put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I advice you to walk away now," Maki said coldly. "I will not repeat myself."

The girl turned her head to see Maki cold glare looking at her, and she began to panic and felt it was to walk away. So that's what she did she walked away very quickly.

"Thank you Harukawa," Kyoko said.

"Don't mention it," Maki replied.

"You sure showed her," Shiro smiled.

Maki returned the smile. Then looked at Kyoko. "What time will you and the boss be taking the kids to school at on Monday?"

"We will be there for half eight," Kyoko replied.

"Do you want me to be there?" Maki asked.

"Yes," Kyoko replied.

"Roger," Maki nodded.

"Harukawa, we are heading home," Makoto said. "You are free for the rest of the day. Have a nice weekend, and we will see you on Monday."

"Roger boss!"

The family of four headed home and when they got inside the mansion. Kai was there to greet them.

"Hey, Kai," Shiro said as he began to rub the dog's head. "We got a new ball for you to play with."

Kyoko pulled the ball out of her handbag. Pulled off the tag and handed it to her son. He and the dog ran outside into the back garden and began to play fetch.

Kyoko and Rin took off their shoes, and both went into the living room and began to read their respective books.

Rin took her after her mother and enjoyed reading. Both children had their mothers intelligence while they had their fathers manners.

Makoto headed upstairs with the few bags of shopping and dumped them in his bedroom. Then made his way back downstairs and headed for the kitchen. He poured himself a drink, and he looked outside the window to see Shiro and Kai playing and while Kirumi was watching them.

He headed outside the back and stood beside the maid.

"I can't believe the young Master and young Mistress will be starting school on Monday," Kirumi said.

"I know tell me about it," Makoto sighed. "It just feels like yesterday we took both kids home from the hospital."

"Time flys," Kirumi smiled. "It won't be long now until they turn 20 and become adults."

"Hopefully I still have my good looks," he joked. "To think Kyoko and I will be 30 next year."

"You know Master. I've been working for you eight years now. I must say you have grown a lot since then."

"You think so?" Makoto replied.

"Yes, you were a single man with a bodyguard in Miss Ikusaba. You tried to be happy. But you never were because you missed having Mistress in your life. Then you and Mistress were able to work things out. Then you became a different person. You were happier. Now look at you married. Have a wonderful dog and have two well-behaved kids."

"Thinking about it you are right Kirumi. I have changed since having Kyoko back in my life. But you have changed as well," he smiled warmly at her.

"Indeed I have. Though I guess you still find me stubborn at the best of time?"

"Correct," Makoto replied. "But you are one hell of a maid, and I wouldn't replace you. Even if there was a vast better maid came around. You are part of the family. Kyoko and I like you. Kai likes you and so do the kids."

"Thank you, Master," Kirumi smiled warmly. "I will come over to the mansion on Monday slightly earlier to see the kids off as they head to school if that's ok?"

"Of course it is," Makoto replied. "You will get to see me and Kyoko have a nervous breakdown trying to get the twins ready."

"I'm sure Kai will help you both."

"I don't know about that. He is becoming a little rascal like the twins are."

The pair stopped talking as they watched Shiro give Kai a belly rub

"Kirumi thank you for everything for these past eight years," Makoto said softly.

"You are most welcome Master," Kirumi said warmly.

A few days later

The twins were up and ready for school. It was much easier than Makoto and Kyoko thought it was going to be.

Everyone was in the living with Kirumi holding a camera to taking pictures of Shiro and Rin in their school uniforms standing beside their parents and Kai.

Kyoko then took a few photos of Kirumi with the kids.

"I hope you two enjoy your first day of school," Kirumi said to the kids.

"We are going to work hard," Rin said. "Daddy has promised us ice cream if we do well."

"Ah bribing the kids already I see," Kirumi joked.

"It works," Makoto chuckled.

The family of four left the house and went into the car. Makoto and Kyoko decided it was best for the twins to go public for education instead of private. Hopefully, they would make friends better this way.

It took five minutes to reach the school, and everyone got out. Then out of nowhere Maki appeared in a black suit.

"Morning Harukawa," Shiro smiled at the bodyguard.

"Morning," Maki smiled at the young boy.

Maki did take that job offer that Makoto offered her five years ago. She really loved children and when she saw Shiro and Rin for the first time. She wanted to protect them from any harm. While she was still Makoto's bodyguard. In time she will become the twin's bodyguard.

"Boss, I will stand here," Maki replied.

Makoto nodded then he, Kyoko and the twins walked into the school grounds. Eyes were on them of course. But they ignored everything around them.

"Shiro, Rin," Kyoko said softly. "Do your best ok."

"Yes mum," Rin replied.

"Your mum and I are both proud," Makoto said warmly. "As your mother says do your best."

The bell rang, and a teacher came out and took all the children into the school. Makoto and Kyoko were holding hands as they saw their children walk into the school.

"I'm surprised you are not crying yet," Kyoko said.

"Men don't cry," Makoto joked. "I guess we better head on home and get ready for work ourselves."

"I suppose we should," Kyoko sighed. "Being an adult is rubbish sometimes."

"Tell me about it," Makoto moaned. "But at least we have each other, the kids and Kai."

"Agreed," Kyoko smiled. "I love you Makoto."

"I love you too Kyoko."

**Thank you for reading.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


End file.
